Bailando para Peeta Mellark
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Peeta Mellark es un famoso pintor, en su nuevo proyecto quiere retractar la pasión de las bailarinas de ballet, para ello accede al ballet ruso que se encuentra en Londres y se encuentra con una de las bailarinas más pasionales que haya conocido, Katniss Everdeen, aunque ella sea una adolescente y él un joven apuesto, la chica se enamora de él pero el tiene otros planes...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy empiezo mi cuarta historia sobre Peeta&Katniss y sobre los Juegos del Hambre, esta es un poco diferente, sigue siendo un AU pero un poco más raro, sobre todo el personaje de Peeta que es complicado. Decidme si os gusta gente :D

Disfrutad

Nos vemos abajo!

Capítulo 1:

Otro día lluvioso en la ciudad más importante del mundo de la moda, Londres, quizás Peeta Mellark, un gran pintor, no comprendía como había acabado en este lugar. Él era francés, y no le gustaba nada relacionado con otro sitio que no fuese Francia pero el trabajo y una nueva obsesión lo había llamado.

Había acudido al teatro hacía apenas dos meses con la mujer de su mejor amigo, Annie, ella tenía una pasión desenfrenada por el ballet y a él no le gustaba nada pero le había prometido que la iba a acompañar, y lo hizo. Cuando la función empezó temió que sus ojos se cerrasen, pero fue cuando la protagonista dela obra salió cuando en su cuerpo empezó a sentir esa pasión que sentía cuando un proyecto le fascinaba… Y entonces comprendió que su nuevo proyecto tendría que llevar retractadas a esas mujeres, pero no a cualquier bailarina, a esas que hicieran vibrar al público como la protagonista.

Cuando la función se terminó Peeta se despidió de Annie para buscar desesperadamente a la bailarina principal, llegó a la zona en donde los publicitas intentaban ligarse a las bailarinas para pasar un buen rato, y busco desesperadamente.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- Una voz en su espalda hizo que se sobresaltase, se giró bruscamente y se encontró con la persona que más deseaba encontrarse.

-A ti misma.

-¡Vaya, vas al grano!- Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en sus labios- ¿De que agencia de publicidad vienes?

-¡Oh no, me has confundido! No soy publicista- Frunció el ceño y lo miró desafiante.

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí…- Él la observó extrañado hasta que comprendió que esas chicas ligaban con desesperación con todos aquellos hombres que podrían ser su padre para ganar dinero, era horrible…Pero quién era él para juzgar a la gente si había hecho cosas mucho peores que esas con los sentimientos de las personas…

-Mira los dos sabemos que no debería estar aquí pero necesito un favor- Le digo seriamente.

-Bien, dime.

-Quiero pintarte.

-¿Pintarme?

-Si.

-¿Para qué?

-Soy pintor.

-¿Eres pintor?

-Si.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-Trabajo por mi cuenta…

-No sé si sería correcto….- Dijo alejándose algo de aquella desorbitada situación….

-Oye- La agarró él.- Mis pinturas están muy bien valoradas y tú serías una afortunada si sales en ellas, tengo exposiciones en Londres, Milán, Madrid, Paris, Nueva York, Buenos Aires, Tokyo y Barcelona.

-¡Vaya!- sonrió ella coquetamente- Y…¿Por qué me has elegido a mí?- La chica comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Peeta pero este apartó sus manos.

-Mira yo no soy uno de esos publicistas y no me gusta mezclar trabajo con placer- Era todo una gran mentira pero para salir victorioso de aquello y convencerla sabía que tenía que hacerlo de aquella manera, era un hombre inteligente que conocía a las mujeres a la perfección.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Aceptas?

-Si, pero nadie se puede enterar.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo podemos empezar a trabajar?

-Pues mira mañana mismo me tengo que ir a Londres a trabajar, estaré allí unos nueve meses.

-Pues me iré contigo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si además necesito a más modelos.

-¿Más modelos?- Dijo ella extrañada.

-Si, más bailarinas.

-¿No voy a ser yo sola?

-No, quiero que cada una me aporte un sentimiento.

-¡Ahhh! Pues entonces es mejor que te vengas a Londres porque aquí son todas pésimas.

-Ya me he fijado…

-Trabajo en el Teatro Principal el miércoles pásate por allí a las diez de la mañana.

-De acuerdo.

La chica, bastante más joven que él, se fue contoneando las caderas y él se concentró en no observarla pero no podía, era demasiado sexy.

El día de la cita había llegado y Peeta Mellark ya estaba de residente en Londres, ser un pintor famoso era lo que tenía que podías encontrar piso en 12 h e instalarte en 1 h más o menos.

-Buenos días.- Dijo él al hombre de la entrada.

-Señor no puede pasar.

-Tengo acreditación.- Dijo él pero después lo pensó mejor- Mejor dicho vengo para trabajar.

-¿Es usted el pintor?

-Exacto.

-Pues pase.

Con aquel guardia cualquiera hubiera pasado, pero él venía a lo que venía.

-Buenos Días Sir.- Le dijo una joven vestida con sus bailarinas.

-Dama- Le contestó Mellark.

Llegó a la gran sala y recorrió lentamente el pasillo, se fijó en la iluminación, el espacio, los colores y según todas sus observaciones decidió sentarse en la octava fila en el medio.

-Perdone, ¿Quién es usted?

-Peeta Mellark, encantado- le tendió la mano y el hombre puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿El pintor?

-Exacto.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Estoy trabajando con la señorita…- No se había acordado de preguntarle su nombre y no tenía el programa del día que había ido a verla.

-Conmigo sir, ha quedado conmigo- Le dijo la joven a su espalda.

-¿Con la señorita Mason?- Peeta apuntó su apellido en la memoria.

-Exacto, la estoy pintando.

-Pues me alegro de tenerle por aquí se necesita algo pregunte por mí, soy Haymitch.

-Ya que lo ha dicho- El hombre lo miró interrogante.- Necesitaría a más modelos, ¿Le importa que venga por aquí a menudo?

-Por supuesto que no, usted no interrumpe nuestro labor, de hecho motiva a las chicas a trabajar más duro para conseguir su aprobación.

-Me gustaría hacer un casting.

-Claro, yo lo ayudaré.

-Muchas gracias Haymitch.

-Un placer Peeta. – Le estrechó la mano y se fue. Peeta observó a su primera modelo con su tez oscura pero no mucho, su pelo moreno recogido en un perfecto moño y sus ojos castaños.

-Así que eres Mason.

-Si, soy Johanna Mason.- Ella suspiró- Y tú Peeta Mellark… Debí imaginármelo ningún pintor sería tan impresentable como para interrumpir en la sala primordial.

-¿Hablas de la sala aquella del puterío todo que hacéis?

-¡Qué amable eres!- ironizó ella. Le gustaba sacarle el carácter así descubría más rasgos de ella.

-Tenéis pocos años como para salir con aquellos vejestorios.

-También tengo pocos años para interesarme en ti.

-Yo no te he pedido salir, solo trabajo.

-Sé de buena mano que te follas a tus modelos.

-Solo si ellas quieren.

-¿Y cómo no van a querer?

-¿Estás insinuando algo?- Le dijo Mellark cerca de su boca.

-No, y debo irme- La bailarina se fue corriendo al escenario mientras él sacaba sus cosas.

El tiempo ya había pasado y llevaba dos meses en Londres pintando a aquellas bellas damas, Mason era la modelo principal pero tenía otras como Glimmer o Clove, todas eran del mismo estilo altas y con carácter aunque le seguía faltando algo….

Era hora de hacer su casting para descubrir ese algo que le faltaban a las pinturas y a las modelos…..CONTINUARÁ

…

Bueno aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, tiene el largo de todos los otros fics, me gusta este largo jajajajajaja. Espero que les haya dejado buen sabor de boca, tengo por ahora cinco capítulos escritos y deciros que es el fic más complicado que he escrito Peeta es difícil y no me quiero dejar ningún detalle, creo que este va a ser largo. Me encanta, cuando se me ocurrió esta idea estaba viendo a las gimnastas rítmicas en los juegos olímpicos y no sé por qué se me cruzó esta idea…. Cosas rarunas jajajajaja. Bueno decidme que os ha parecido¿Si?

POR UN REVIEW OS MANDO UNA ROSA BLANCA, PERO QUE DIGO, UNA ROJA JAJAAJAJJA

Besacoooos genteeee buenaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Disfrutad (:

Nos vemos abajo!

**Capítulo 2: **

La luz se filtraba poco por su estudio, era un hombre al que le gustaba vivir en la absoluta oscuridad pero aquella vez necesitaba luz, necesitaba embriagarse de algo nuevo para quitarse el bloqueo que había tenido desde hacia ya un mes. Mason era buena posando, y en la cama también, pero no le proporcionaba lo que veía de ella en el escenario. Clove era demasiado frígida y una loca, aunque era ardiente y sensual no era lo que buscaba. Glimmer era la más tranquila por decirlo de alguna manera pero la peor, en la cama era pésima, y eso que a él le gustaba cualquiera…Y posando era demasiado 'Soy guapa y lo sé' , cosa que a él no le funcionaba.

Antes de empezar el posado él siempre le decía que tenían que expresar lo que sentían bailando, llevarlo a su oscuro estudio, pero ninguna había conseguido lo que él había visto en el escenario y eso lo cabreaba.

Era lunes, el día perfecto para comenzar el cásting. Peeta llegó algo cansado había pasado la noche en vela intentando memorizar a todas las bailarinas que había visto, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que se pasaría por las menores de dieciocho años para ver si ellas le expresaban lo que él quería.

-Buenos días guapo- le dijo Johanna sugerentemente a su oído. Esa chica le provocaba unos orgasmos excelentes pero nunca iba a ser su tipo, en realidad ninguna iba a ser su tipo, él utilizaba a las mujeres para el placer y nada más, y con el placer a veces conseguía lo que querían en ellas pasión, amor, deseo…Todo lo que le gustaba mostrar en sus pinturas.

-Buenos días….

-Es así como me saludas ahora Mellark.

-¿Y cómo tendría que hacerlo?

-Cuando estamos en la cama no eres tan frío.

-Mason…. Sabes bien que tú y yo….

-Lo sé y lo admito pero por lo menos podrías intentar ser agradable.

-Lo intentaré.

-Está bien….- Ella lo miró ocultando su dolor, y él se dio cuenta, normalmente las mujeres se enamoraban con facilidad de él pero no sabía el porque.- ¿A qué has venido a esta hora?

-A observar.

-Ahora ensayan las menores de dieciocho.

-Lo sé.

-Si quieres pintar pasión quizás ellas no sean las indicadas son jóvenes todavía….

-Pero alguna ha de tener experiencia…Además no pretendo mostrar el deseo sino el amor por la danza.

-Es cierto… Bueno haz lo que quieras yo me voy- Y se fue contoneando sus caderas, pero en Peeta ya no hacía efecto había pasado demasiado tiempo entre ellas.

-Buenos días Peeta- le dijo Haymitch- ¿Y tú tan temprano por aquí?

-He venido a observar a las jóvenes.- Haymitch hizo una cara de extraño- Necesito que me transmitan pasión por el baile y las otras….No llegan a hacerlo.

-Pues sabes creo que vas a tener suerte….

-¿Si?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y eso?

-Hay una chica nueva, de diecisiete años- Peeta frunció el ceño pensando que quizás era demasiado joven- En realidad ha sacrificado todo para bailar, es francesa y sus padres no la apoyan, lleva tres años viviendo sola y sin el dinero de sus padres.

-¿Y cómo consigue dinero?

-Como todas las bailarinas….Por desgracia….

-¿Publicidad?

-Exacto….- Él negó con la cabeza, a Haymitch nunca le había gustado esa parte del ballet- La chica es muy buena y tiene pasión, ensaya ahora vente conmigo.

Se sentaron los dos en primera fila y esperaron hasta que las luces se bajaran, las bailarinas empezaron a bailar.

-No te voy a decir cual es haber si la encuentras- Le susurró Haymitch.

-Me parece un buen reto- Sonrió sinceramente Peeta.

Las chicas se movían ágilmente como todas las bailarinas aunque se notaba que le faltaba madurez.

Y entonces fue cuando apareció ella como un rayo de luz, sonreía y cambiaba su expresión a medida que la coreografía avanzaba, quizás no era la mejor en lo que se refería a la técnica pero mirándola te llenabas de sentimientos, ella hacía que los absorbieras y estuvieran en tu cuerpo, ella te contaba la historia… Era la indicada para Peeta.

-Haymitch….

-¿La has encontrado?

-Creo que sí- Asintió- Creo que es la que lleva la cinta azul en el pelo- Haymitch siguió su mirada y asintió.

-En efecto esa es, es muy buena sabe expresar bien los sentimientos.

-Ya te digo me ha transmitido dolor….

-Exacto, creo que deberías de probar con ella no te irá mal.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Katniss Everdeen.

-No parece un nombre muy francés….

-Lo sé su padre es de un país llamado Panem de las Américas.

Salió de la sala ilusionado, tenía que trabajar con esa chica costase lo que costase, era buena, era lo que necesitaba y lo sabía. Aunque la edad era un problema quizás se opusiera siendo tan joven nadie tiene la cabeza en la tierra sino en las nubes.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes.

-¿Es Peeta Mellark?- Susurró una chica de piel oscura y su compañera asintió, él se sintió poderoso.

-¿Qué quieres Peeta?- Apareció Mason de la nada, ella era una de las maestras de las chicas.

-Quiero hablar con Katniss Everdeen.- La aludida salió confirmando la sospecha de Peeta de que no estaría muy de acuerdo con el trato que le iba a proponer.

-¿Conmigo?

-Exacto joven.- Él le sonrió y le agarró la mano, que ella soltó de repente- Acompáñame por favor.- Katniss miró a Johanna y esta asintió.

-Esta bien- Murmuró enfadada.

Llegaron a una pequeña sala que solo tenía un sillón rojo, Katniss se sentó con la vista fija en el suelo y con ganas de salir huyendo, como en la sala de publicidad los hombres mayores la ponían nerviosa, aunque Peeta no llegase a los sesenta años como lo hacían los publicistas, tendría perfectamente treinta.

-¿Qué quiere?- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y descubriendo algo que a Peeta le sorprendió, la chica no era inmadura lo podía ver en su mirada, sabía cual era su sitio y no se iba a dejar utilizar como lo hacían las demás….

-Necesito que poses para mí.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Era lista, mucho más que las otras, la fama no le gustaba a ella le gustaba bailar, y el dinero tampoco.

-La verdad no hay motivo alguno por el que tendrías que hacerlo…- Él se sentó a su lado en el sillón y ella se alejó- Pero lo necesito…Quizás no puedes comprenderlo pero eres la única modelo que me ha transmitido que le gusta la danza y eso es lo que quiero transmitir yo en mis nuevas pinturas.

-¿Y qué gano yo?

-Si pudiera darte dinero lo haría pero no lo tengo, pero ganarás reconocimiento y publicidad.

-¿Publicidad?- Peeta vio en sus ojos esperanza, suponía que ella no le gustaba tener que acostarse con hombres de sesenta años para poder vivir y realizar su sueño.

-Si, tengo muchos publicistas y si le gustas quizás te ofrezcan contratos sin….Ya sabes.

-Sin acostarme con ellos- Él asintió- Me parece un gran trato- Por un momento Peeta sintió lástima de ello, ella no era como las otras la fama no la llamaba quería bailar, y si pudiera no se acostaría con aquellos hombres…

-Pues entonces te veo mañana en mi estudio- Dijo él levantándose.

-Espera- Murmuró ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Por un momento temió que se echara atrás.

-No me has dado la dirección.

-¡Oh claro, no me había dado cuenta!- sonrió él, y ella lo observó extrañada nunca lo había visto sonreír, en ningún día de los dos meses que llevaba yendo a ver a las mayores vio ningún rasgo de felicidad en él. Pensó que era cosa de pintores….- Aquí la tienes.

-Gracias.

-A las ocho en mi casa.

-Está bien. Hasta luego- Y Katniss se fue extrañada, no sabía si la beneficiaba el trato, pero si podía librarse de acudir a la sala de los publicistas quizás era bueno.

Y así fue como Peeta Mellark descubrió la chispa que le faltaba en su nuevo proyecto…CONTINUARÁ….

…

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, chicas lo siento pero esta historia es muy complicada y quería avisaros que no va a ser felicidad y amor, es dura, sobre todo lo va a ser para Katniss, el personaje de Peeta es muy complicado en serio. En realidad para crear este personaje me basé en Sinsajo, en el momento que Peeta se perdió a si mismo por el veneno, creo que aquí también está perdido… Aunque no se va recuperar tan rápido… Todo tiene su explicación y ya la contaré…. En principio deciros que esta es la historia que más me ha gustado escribir porque es diferente y creo que más madura por decirlo de alguna manera, necesitaba exprimir mi coco para sacar cosas de estas….Era necesario xDD.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12**, El primer review , me alegro de que te guste me parecía una apuesta complicada… Si viendo a las de gimnasia rítmica se me acordó un libro que leí hace tiempo sobre una bailarina y un pintor, aunque las profesiones de los protagonistas las saqué de ahí…. La historia es mía :D xDD. Este Peeta va a ser diferente en todo momento ya te lo digo.. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable**, la verdad es que ya hice que pareciese que fuese Katniss, para despistar un poquitín jajajajaja….Sii aunque no te esperes que sea muy romántico, porque Peeta va a ser diferente en todo momento, aunque cambiará algo… jajajajaja. Jajajaja tranquila a mí el review sea largo, corto, mínimo o inmenso siempre me va a gustar :D La verdad es que este Peeta es sexy, ya lo irás descubriendo (: Me alegro de que te guste Peeta, pero es difícil yo aviso jajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**-believedreamtribute**, muchas gracias pero no me merezco tantos halagos Este Peeta es difícil ya lo quiero avisar no os esperéis el personaje del libro porque no es para nada igual, lo quise cambiar un poco jajajaja…. Guaau! ¿eres bailarina?¡Qué bien! Te digo una cosa siempre he querido aprender a bailar ballet, un sueño perdido que tengo xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**-yukikanda**, hoooolaaaa! Cuanto tiempo, joo cuando leí tu nombre me emocioné (soy sensiblera xDD). La verdad es que aquí Katniss tiene bastantes menos años que Peeta por eso intenté cambiar y puse a Johanna de principal, para sorprender ya sabes como soy jajajajaja. Me alegro de volver a tenerte por aquí, espero que para largo Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Gracias a los demás que hacen click en esta historia, nos vemos dentro de poco en En Silencio, y mañana aquí y de nuevo en En Silencio. Esta semana voy a actualizar todos los días, tengo una semana #EscribeOn.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN BILLETE A PARIS **

Besaaaaaacoooos caracoooolas!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 3: **

Eran las ocho menos cinco y Katniss se debatía si llamar o no a la enorme y oscura casa en la que se encontraba. Al final se decidió, escuchó unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta y esta se abrió.

-Buenos días tenía cita con el señor Mellark- Susurró y una mujer la observó de arriba abajo.

-Pase señorita- Katniss entró y la pequeña mujer cerró la puerta- La acompañaré al estudio siempre está ahí encerrado- La mujer le sonrió amablemente y Katniss la siguió.

-Supongo que su trabajo es muy absorbente.

-Lo es créame.- Ambas sonrieron.

Subieron unas diminutas escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo en el que había tres puertas de roble macizo, la pequeña señora abrió la última del pasillo.

-Señor Mellark tiene visita.

-Hágala pasar- Dijo la voz desgarrada del hombre. Katniss entró con miedo y observó a la señora que le sonreía amablemente.

-Gracias Sae, puede retirarse- Sae, sirvienta de Peeta, se fue cerrando la puerta consigo.- Buenos días joven.

-Buenos días- Dijo Katniss con timidez, en aquel lugar no se sentía a gusto no era como el escenario o su pequeña habitación en la residencia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues que habíamos hecho un trato.

-Eso ya lo sé- Peeta se levantó y la miro de arriba abajo- Pero no veo que este usted muy dispuesta a cumplirlo- Katniss se observó y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Me podría decir donde es el baño para cambiarme?

-¿No lo puede hacer aquí?- Katniss lo miró con ira.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.

-No sería la primera mujer que viera desnuda, y creo que tampoco sería el primer hombre que la viera- sonrió maliciosamente y Katniss quiso salir de allí chillando.

-Quizás…. Pero creo que ni usted ni yo vamos a tener ese placer, yo no soy Johanna, Clove y Glimmer… Y usted no se va a aprovechar de mí, tengo diecisiete años y no soy tonta sé bien lo que es el trabajo y el dolor, y no estoy dispuesta a dejarme usar por nadie. – Respiró mientras Peeta la observaba maravillado.- He hecho un trato con usted para pintarme pero no para acostarme con usted, y si no quiere que esto sea incómodo muéstreme donde está el baño….

-Por supuesto dama- Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla- Es la primera puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias- Y Katniss se fue con su bolsa colgada entrando en el baño.

Aquella discusión había activado algo en Peeta, era lo que necesitaba y lo sabía, era dura y quería hacer su trabajo bien, no venía a divertirse, aunque el bien sabía que tarde o temprano iba a caer en su red, todas lo hacían.

A los pocos minutos Katniss apareció vestida con su traje y sus zapatillas, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a él. Peeta la observó caminar sin dar palabra.

-¿Y bien? Me tendrá que explicar el proyecto…

-Claro señorita.

-Me puede llamar Katniss.

-Pues Katniss- Dijo él sonriéndole- Tú me puedes llamar Peeta.

-Está hecho- dijo ella seria y dolida por lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

Peeta le explicó el proyecto y se sentó en su banco al lado del lienzo, Katniss se dirigió a la zona de los posados y se sentó, se quitó una zapatilla y Peeta la observó sin entender que pretendía. Se sentó en el suelo e hizo el amago de ponerse la zapatilla pero se quedó inmóvil, empezó a sonreír como si la vida la hubiese bendecido.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó Peeta haciendo que Katniss lo observase y quitase su pose.

-Quizás deberíamos empezar desde que estas zapatillas llegan a los pies de las bailarinas, la sensación de : 'Por fin las he conseguido'- Peeta asintió maravillado al ver que ella lo había comprendido todo a la perfección.

-Creo que tu idea es perfecta.

-Ya lo sé- Él sonrió de lado y ella lo observó, en ese momento en su estómago apareció algo pero no sabía descifrar el que- Empiezo.

-Si, mademoiselle.

Se pasó cinco horas en la misma pose hasta que la voz de él la quitó de su cúmulo de sentimientos y pensamientos.

-Listo.

-¿Ya está?- Dijo ella indecisa tratando de levantarse.

-No está terminado pero la figura la tengo sombreada.

-Entiendo.- Él se levantó y la ayudó.

-Sé que es duro estar tanto tiempo en la misma pose.

-Si, duele bastante- Dijo ella agarrándose el cuello. Peeta observó sus manos deslizarse por su cuello y una parte de él se activó enseguida, ella no se lo proponía o al menos eso es lo que pensaba él, pero era sensual y mucho.

-Espera- Él depositó sus manos en su cuello y se lo masajeó, Katniss soltó un suspiro notando la relajación y al mismo tiempo notó de nuevo algo en la boca del estómago, él intentó bajar las manos por su espalda pero ella lo paro.

-Es mejor que me vaya- Dijo mientras cogía su abrigo- Mañana volveré- Y cerró la puerta.

Peeta se quedó asombrado, normalmente todas cedían, a todas les gustaba eso de que un pintor las poseyera, porque al parecer eran hombres sensibles, pero él era todo menos eso.

Su deseo aumentó al ver que ella no iba a ser fácil y eso hizo que sus ganas se activaran y que su empeño empezara a ponerse en marcha. Lo conseguiría al igual que conseguiría hacer un buen proyecto gracias a ella.

De nuevo el hilo de luz del estudio se filtraba a través de la diminuta ventana, y Peeta esperaba ansioso la llegada de Glimmer. Eran ya las cinco y más que un cuadro necesitaba otro tipo de favor de ella. Katniss lo había dejado encendido y sus ganas habían aumentado durante esas horas….

-Hola guapo- Dijo ella entrando en el estudio. Peeta se levantó de la silla y la besó apasionadamente sin apenas dejar que la chica se quitase el abrigo.

-Esto si que es una buena bienvenida- Dijo ella sonriendo- Bueno nos ponemos al trabajo- Sonrió de nuevo.

-Glimmer hoy necesito otra cosa.

-¿El qué?- Dijo ella sensualmente.

-Ya lo sabes- Aunque no era buena en la cama era la única que tenía a mano en estos momentos.

-¿Entonces soy yo?

-¿Eres tú el qué?- Preguntó él asombrado.

-La elegida- Ella comenzó a saltar y él no entendió su alegría- Sabía que me ibas a elegir a mí, sabía que Clove y Johanna no eran lo suficiente buenas para ti.

-Glimmer….Querida…- No sabía muy bien como salir de aquel asunto- Yo nunca voy a elegir a ninguna de las tres porque no quiero ninguna relación.

-¿Entonces esto solo es sexo?- Él asintió y ella sin pensárselo se tiró a sus brazos- Pues hagámoslo ya.

Su ropa desapareció enseguida y la boca de la chica estaba ahora en un lugar un tanto prohibido. Peeta jadeaba y se retorcía en su silla mientras Glimmer jugaba con su pequeño amiguito. Él agarró su cabeza y la incitó a hacer movimientos más claros, la chica siguió sus órdenes y esto hizo que él se corriera demasiado pronto en la boca de la joven. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa, Peeta necesitaba más, Katniss lo había dejado con demasiada calor.

Se deshizo del agarre de la chica y la cogió en brazos para que ella introducirse en ella, la chica soltó un grito que sabía perfectamente que Sae oiría, pero a estas alturas la sirvienta ya no se asustaba de su oscura vida.

La joven empezó a moverse torpemente, como siempre lo hacía y a gritar su nombre, a Peeta le pasaba lo mismo no podía casi gemir porque los movimientos de ella no le provocaban nada. Ella alcanzó el clímax y él lo hizo también aunque no gozo tanto.

-Eres muy bueno- Le dijo ella besándolo en la boca.

-Y tú- Mintió él.

-¿Entonces me quedó?- Preguntó ella con esperanza.

-No, vete- Dijo él gritando casi, no había saciado su sed y tendría que esperar al viernes a que Johanna viniera, porque sabía que Katniss no se iba a dejar…..CONTINUARÁ…..

….

Bueno este capítulo ya trae algún momento calenturiento aunque no es mucho jajajajajajaa. Sé que sois unas viciosillas y necesitáis más, lo habrá aunque con Katniss se va a hacer de rogar…. Bueno mejor dejo de adelantar cosas. Me decís si os ha gustado ;)

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **Si la ha encontrado pero ya te dije que felicidad muy poca van a tener ya le puse drama porque lo va a ser Ya es asqueroso pero es lo que tiene que hacer para conseguir dinero en el ballet. Me encanta que te guste(: Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** gracias por pasarte por aquí y me alegro de que te guste en principio. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**FluoR0, **me alegro de que te guste, y sí Peeta es perverso no va a ser nunca como el del libro, yo aviso… Lo de Paris eh…. JAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por tu review precioso!

-**Bea 29, **Tranquila espero que te fuera muy bien en tus exámenes :D Me alegro de que te guste, y la verdad es bastante diferente aviso :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**CaobaCafe, **jajaajaja me alegro de que te guste… Respecto a lo de CONTINUARÁ…. Lo hago para enfadaros jaajajajaaja. Me gusta la idea de la pancarta, lo espero xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Prim Granger, **me alegro de que te guste (: Pues si, aquí la que va a caer bien es Katniss aunque Peeta tiene su aquel lo ha pasado mal, ya lo entenderás… (: Va a estar escrita en 3º persona en principio, si cambio aviso :D En cuanto a Katniss como bailarina es peculiar… Ya lo entenderás…. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**La persona más creativa del mundo ( .9), **tranquila no hace falta que no comentes si no te apetece no quiero obligar a nadie ehhh xDD. No te voy a contestar a tus conclusiones porque… jajajaajaja. El fic por una parte es más maduro y me apetecía cambiar! Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por tu review!

-**meripermeable, **Pues me alegro de que te guste este Peeta, pero es difícil te aviso… A mí también me gusta, es sexy, también lo pienso, pero que voy a decir yo jajajajaa…. Pues no te imagines a Katniss con tutú porque como decirlo, ella es diferente, es bailarina pero diferente…. Lo entenderás créeme! En cuanto a tus conclusiones, decirte que no te voy a contestar no te enfades es que….. No puedo avanzar sorpresas jajajajajajaja… En cuanto a lo de Paris, no te puedo enviar el billete lo he perdido jajajaaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos mañana aquí y en **En Silencio, **hoy no puedo actualizar **En Silencio.**

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN VESTIDO QUE ME HAN REGALADO, PRECIOSO (IRONÍA) XDDD**

Besacooos caracoooolas!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 4:**

Katniss caminaba lentamente por el paseo y su acompañante la miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa Kat?- Le dijo ella haciendo que la joven se asustara al estar inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Nada en especial….

-¿Es por el pintor?

-Quizás….- Katniss la miró a los ojos y supo que no podría ocultarle cosa alguna porque ella era el único apoyo que tenía en su vida y la necesitaba….

-Venga Kat, suéltalo.

-Esta bien….- Suspiró- Sabes que él se acuesta con todas sus modelos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Que yo no sé si quiero…

-Pero Kat, ese tío está muy bueno.

-Tiene treinta años.

-Kat, te has tenido que tirar a tíos de sesenta creo que uno de treinta no es viejo a estas alturas, y si no quieres no lo hagas.

-Va a ser difícil….

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me atrae y mucho….

-¿Y entonces?- sonrió ella pícaramente.

-Que no es bueno mezclar trabajo con placer…

-Como quieras….

-Madge… Hay más.

-¿Qué más?

-Cuando lo he visto sonreír algo….- La miró casi llorando- En mi estómago….

-Mierda Kat, eso no, amor no, mátalo.

-No puede ser amor, apenas lo he visto una vez, no puede ser amor.

-Quizás no lo sea en estado puro pero si ves que sigue creciendo tienes que cortarlo de raíz, tienes que dejar de posar para él eso sería muy peligroso.

-Lo sé Madge…. Pero no sé…

-Sabes que ese tío nunca podrá quererte, él no quiere a nadie, y menos desde que se separó de su mujer.

-¿De su mujer?- Preguntó Katniss extrañada.

-Estaba casado con Annie, una joven muy guapa, pero esta desapareció con otro hombre y lo dejó. Desde ese momento él se volvió así, o eso dicen.

-Por eso tiene esa coraza fría y arrogante…

-Puede ser, y además parece ser que no está dispuesto a enamorarse así que te va a hacer daño….

-Quizás conmigo sea diferente- Madge se paró y la observó.

-Kat, no va a ser diferente… Además tú tienes a Finnick, es un buen tipo.

-Pero no soy capaz de quererlo…

-Lo sé… Pero Mellark es odio puro y te arruinaría la vida…

-Tienes razón….

Caminaron de vuelta a la residencia de las bailarinas en pleno silencio, quizás porque ambas sabían que esto no iba a terminarse bien.

Peeta no había salido de su estudio en todo el día, el cuadro de Katniss con las zapatillas ya lo tenía terminado, pero no se lo iba a enseñar, nunca lo hacía hasta que las modelos lo vieran en una de sus exposiciones.

El miércoles llegó y con él la vuelta de Katniss a su estudio, él estaba incómodo porque las piernas de la chica estaban completamente abiertas y estiradas, bailando inmóvil, demostrando ese amor por la danza. Él no era dueño de sí, o al menos eso le pasaba cuando ella estaba cerca, la chica era muy joven y lo sabía pero no se controlaba. La sesión se había terminado y el optó por volver a acercarse a ella.

-Dime te está gustando la sensación- Dijo él mientras posaba las manos en su cuello de nuevo.

-¿Qué sensación?- Preguntó ella en suspiro, cosa que le hizo ver que ella también lo deseaba pero no lo iba a hacer y estaba seguro.

-La de posar.

-Puede…

-Pues me alegro- Dijo él mientras se alejaba de nuevo, estaba dispuesto a jugar bien sus cartas, el trabajo era excelente y lo tenía que ir puliendo pero también quería conseguirla a ella, y quitarse ese deseo matador.

-Bien me voy- Dijo ella pero él la agarró. Katniss lo miró extrañada.

-Nos tendremos que ver el sábado si puedes porque mañana y pasado vienen Clove y Johanna- Katniss frunció el ceño y Peeta lo observó.

-Está bien…- Dijo ella en un suspiro- Pero el sábado tengo función…

-¡Excelente!- Aplaudió él asustándola.- Pues te iré a ver y así te pintaré allí, ya no hará falta que vengas.

-Bien- Sonrió ella por librarse de otras cinco horas incómodas en su estudio.

-Igualmente el domingo podrías venir aquí.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Y eso?

-Viene….- Por un momento se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza y decidió hacerlo para ver la reacción de él- Viene mi novio.

-¿Tu novio?- Dijo él cambiando su expresión.

-Si y he quedado con él.

-¡Oh, claro! Es normal….

-Volveré el lunes.

-De acuerdo- Dijo él mientras se alejaba a su escritorio de nuevo.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta el sábado.

Katniss sabía que no había dicho mentira alguna, en cierta medida Finnick era su novio, le regalaba cosas, se besaban, aunque ella no llegaba a sentir nada su compañía la reconfortaba. Además era un buen hombre y sabía que iba a ser su futuro marido ya que Mellark era inalcanzable para ella, por eso no quería dejarse llevar por el deseo.

Peeta se había quedado descolocado, nunca podría haber imaginado que ella pudiera tener novio, parecía tímida y difícil, a lo mejor era un novio que le obligaban sus padres a tener. Pero claro… Recordó que sus padres no aceptaban su trabajo y su vocación…. Era difícil pero quizás estaba celoso y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo….

Era jueves y con él venía la visita de Clove, sabía que después de posar iba a pasar lo que siempre pasaba con todas las modelos, a excepción de Katniss, la que él más había deseado…. Y no se equivocó, sucedió todo tal y como él lo había previsto. Ella se fue y rompió el posado, no era bueno, ninguno era bueno pero al menos le proporcionaba placer….

El viernes llegó y Johanna llegó a su estudio demasiado temprano.

-Buenos días.- Le dijo él.

-Oye mira, he escuchado que has cambiado de protagonista.

-Quizás…

-Pues no me gusta….

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

-Que elijas a esa Everdeen, es demasiado joven, y ella no sabe darte lo que yo te doy.- Dijo ella acercándose sigilosamente.

-Mira Mason- Dijo él apartándose- Aquí no se trata del placer sino del posado y ella es muy buena.

-¿Pues si no se trata del placer por qué te acuestas con todas tus modelos?

-Ese es mi problema….

-Apuesto a que ella no te ha dejado….

-No es de tú incumbencia….

-Sé que no debería importarme, pero con lo frígida y con tan poca sangre que tiene seguro que no se ha dejado tocar….- Peeta sintió como su sangre hervía, Katniss no era frígida era pasional y sabía demostrar sus sentimientos cosa que Johanna no hacía.

-¡Sal de aquí!- La empujó él.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-No te voy a permitir que hables así de ella….- Dijo empujándola de nuevo.

-¿A caso estás enamorado de ella?

-Pues no, pero es mucho mejor que tú, 100.000 mil veces mejor, y no le hace falta insultar a nadie….

-Eres un engreído.

-Y tú una facilona.

-Nuestro trato se ha terminado- Dijo ella en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya has tardado en deshacerlo.

Johanna se fue y Peeta agarró su cabeza recién sentado, esta reacción no le había gustado nada, absolutamente nada. Esta chica estaba siendo su perdición…. CONTINUARÁ….

…

Bueno aunque las cosas están yendo a mejor no os esperéis mucha muestra de afecto en él como habéis descubierto ha tenido problemas en el amor y no está dispuesto a enamorarse de ahí su miedo…. Pero bueno ya lo iréis descubriendo Decidme vuestra opinión gente ;)

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**Caobacafe, **me alegro de que te guste Peeta pensé que un personaje que no iba a tener éxito xDD. En principio tengo claro ya todo, y me imagino el final, aunque claro no os lo puedo decir jajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable, **hola persona que deja los mejores reviews del mundo (: hay dos personas más a las que le gusta Peeta, Caobacafé y yo jajajjjaja. En toda la historia Katniss va a tener las cosas claras y va a ir de frente mientras que Peeta va a ser el indeciso…. Si lo de Peeta con el sexo es una obsesión, pero cuando os vaya mostrando más de su oscuro pasado lo comprenderéis, al menos algo de él, un poquito aunque sea (: Lo siento pero Glimmer va a seguir ahí, la que aparecerá y desaparecerá va a ser Johanna, ella es como un fantasma xDD. Si a mí también me gusta Peeta eso está claro JAJAJAJA, es mío :D Lo del dentista a mí me pasa, después de ir me pongo a hablar y no sé quien parezco jajaajaja… Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Bea 29, **me alegro de que te fuese bien :D Pensé que Peeta no iba a triunfar en el sector femenino y sale laureado :O jajaajajaja. Has dado en el clavo aún no conocéis todo Peeta aunque no te esperes al Peeta romanticón no lo vas a encontrar ;) Katniss es más fuerte de lo que parece! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **Peeta es más que frío, aunque tiene un lado oculto, como siempre, ya lo verás jajajjaaja (me encanta hacerte sufrir). No contesto tus conclusiones porque sino te desvelo toda la historia, y eso no estaría bien así que las voy a ignorar por ahora jajajajaja (no te enfades). Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **mi amoreeee 3 Peeta es difícil y sobre todo escribirlo me tengo que volver fría como él, y como no soy de esa manera me cuesta horrores… A mí tú si que me encantas 3 Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**minafan, **a mí también me pasa lo mismo odio a Gale y Peeta es mi debilidad juju. Me alegro de que te guste la historia (: Katniss se va a hacer de rogar durante bastante tiempo… Ya lo verás :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**beatrice013, **me alegro de que te guste, y sobre todo Peeta que pensé que no iba a tener éxito juju. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Magic Tribute, **me alegro de que te gustase y espero no haber tardado demasiado u.u. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**KoyukiBetts, **me alegro de que te guste, Peeta es complicado y temía que la historia no encajara mucho pero veo que está gustando y mucho :P Peeta tiene un encanta escondido que ya parece haber aparecido para los lectores como tú, me encanta :D Lo de los publicistas no sé si es verdad, yo lo añadí a la historia para darle un matiz de pena y asco a la vez, no creo que las bailarinas tenga que hacer eso…. O eso espero buaagh …Katniss es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece ya lo verás :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos mañana en **En silencio **y el martes aquí, tengo una historia nueva que quizás suba, pero hay que retocarla :P

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO A MI VECINO, QUE ESTA….. CASI COMO FINNICK JAJAJAJAJA**

**Besacoooos preciosuraaaas!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 5:**

Sábado, ya era el día de su primera función en Londres. Katniss estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, aunque sabía que en realidad no era por la función en sí, sino porque Peeta iba a estar entre el público.

El último día que había ido a su estudio se había dado cuenta por fin que ella sentía algo por aquel hombre, le llevaba más de diez años pero a ella no le importaba, sus sentimientos eran claros, y sabía que él nunca la iba a querer, solo querría hacer con ella lo que hacía con las demás. Pero eso a ella no la saciaba, no le llegaba de parte de él, así que quería jugar bien y conseguir por lo menos una muestra de afecto de parte de él antes de tirarse en su cama.

-Lo has conseguido- Le dijo Johanna pasando a su lado.

-No entiendo que quieres decir…- Le contestó ella.

-Mellark es todo tuyo, ya no trabajo con él.

-Yo no pretendía eso.

-Ya cariño- Se rio ella irónicamente.- Y yo soy pelirroja, es que vamos con la niña…- Se fue ella y dejó a Katniss sorprendidísima.

En realidad a ella le daba igual,no quería problemas, pero mejor que ya no trabajara con Peeta era una menos que pasaba por su cama y eso a ella le relajaba.

Era momento de entrar en escena, así que se olvidó por un momento del dueño de su corazón y se adentró en la zona de las bailarinas para salir a escena.

Dentro de aquel teatro estaba el dueño de sus deseos que acababa de llegar.

-Buenas tardes señor Mellark.

-Haymitch- Le saludó Peeta y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Viene a ver a Everdeen?

-Así es.

-Esa chica va a triunfar esta noche.

-Lo supongo, es una chica muy pasional.- Haymitch lo miró con una ceja levantada- ¡Oh no sir!- Le dijo él riendo- No en ese sentido, es demasiado joven para que ella y yo….

-Me alegro no quiero que nada interfiera en sus sentimientos podría cambiar su manera de bailar y la necesitamos al 100%, el resto de las chicas de su categorías están demasiado desconcentradas. Y ella tiene la oportunidad de brillar.

-Lo entiendo, yo no pretendo desconcentrarla, también necesito su concentración.

Empezó la función y Katniss salió a escena dándolo todo, Peeta se quedó prendado de sus movimientos. Sacó un cuaderno en blanco y con su lápiz comenzó a dibujar movimientos que ella hacía.

Cuando se acabó Peeta seguía sentado haciendo su trabajo insumido completamente en los movimientos del lápiz. Los movimientos de Katniss eran complicadas, no era la típica bailarina sensible y debilucha. Era fuerte y sus movimientos eran claros y precisos y a la vez elegantes, una mezcla muy poco habitual.

Lo peor aún estaba por llegar para Katniss, sabía que ahora le tocaba ir a la zona de publicidad y el miedo se apoderaba de ella, no le apetecía ir a esa sala y que algún viejo verde hiciera todo lo que quisiese con ella.

Llegó a la sala con nerviosismo esperando poder librarse de aquello pero sabía que era la bailarina principal de la obra, la más deseada, y no se equivocó. Apareció Johanna, que era la que llevaba los temas de publicidad de las menores de dieciocho años.

-Everdeen.- Le dijo la morena a Katniss.

-Si.- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Tienes comprador- Odiaba esa palabra cada vez que la escuchaba sentía un escalofrío.

-¿Cuánto?

-6000 euros- ¡Vaya! Los pagos normalmente eran de entre 800 y 3000 euros eso era demasiado.- Puedes estar orgullosa.

-¿Cuál es?- Le preguntó la ojiazul curiosa.

-Lo conoces bien y te espera en este hotel.- Le dio una tarjeta- Suerte.

Katniss salió de allí asqueada y agradecida por desaparecer de aquella sala.

6000 euros eso era lo que valía su cuerpo, normalmente valía 900 euros, muchos no se atrevían a pagar a las menores temían por la ley. 6000 euros valía su orgullo. 6000 euros valía ella. Pero estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera para poder bailar, no le importaba ser la mejor bailarina, ni la más popular, solo deseaba bailar y bailar hasta que sus pies no aguantasen las zapatillas en los pies.

Llegó al hotel y se sorprendió de su lujo. Llegó a la habitación y se encontró con un pequeño escenario y una alfombra, en ella había una nota que ponía: Desnúdate y colócate aquí.

Le había tocado un rarito aún por encima, suspiro y acató las órdenes. Alguien abrió la puerta y su vergüenza aumentó.

-Buenas tardes- Cuando escuchó la voz un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Qué pretendía Mellark?

-¿Tú?- Le dijo ella tapándose lo que pudo.

-No hace falta que te tapas- Sonrió y ella se quedó prendada de ella- He visto muchos cuerpos. – Se acercó a ella y le apartó las manos- El tuyo es magnífico- Un sonrojo recorrió el cuerpo de Katniss hasta llegar a su cara.- Bien empecemos.

Ella se sobresaltó y él se giró hacia ella.

-No te preocupes no vamos a hacer lo que piensas quiero pintar un desnudo tuyo.

-¿Qué?

-Supongo que con la sustanciosa cantidad que he pagado no te importa- ella lo pensó.

-Pues no, supongo que no.

-Bien.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y tocó su piel para colocarla en la postura que deseaba. Dejaba ver absolutamente todo de Katniss la postura elegida y ella se sentía incómoda aunque era mucho mejor esto que estar con uno de los publicistas.

Para Peeta era demasiado difícil no deshacerse de la pared de hielo que los separaba, sobre todo tenía unas ganas inmensas de aventurarse en la boca de la chica. Se concentró para que su entrepierna no sacase todo su volumen.

Alzó el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar el contorno de su cuerpo con cada curva que pintaba sobre el papel un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Katniss llevaba desnuda 2 horas esperando a que Peeta terminase, el frío comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Peeta no notó sus escalofríos de frío y se acercó a ella, cogió un albornoz y lo depositó suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la chica deslizando sus dedos por la piel de sus labios, saboreando el roce.

-Te voy a hacer una proposición- Dijo él sin poder resistirse.

-Tú dirás…- Dijo Katniss con fuerza.

-O te vas ahora mismo o me tendrás encima de ti porque es imposible ser un hombre y resistirse a ti- Le dijo en su oído. Katniss abrió los ojos y se dispuso a vestirse.

-Creo que ya sé tu respuesta…

-Es la decisión más correcta- Dijo ella seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo por algo te he avisado, normalmente no lo haría.

-Me alegro- Se dispuso a salir pero se paró y lo miro- Nos vemos.

-Eso espero.

Peeta se sentó en la cama y se fue al baño para ahogar la excitación que ella había provocado en él.

CONTINUARÁ…..

…..

Bueno habéis llegado a uno de mis capítulos favoritos, si es que me encanta, y os preguntaréis porque pero es que me encanta. Yo lanzándome flores a mí misma jajajajaja. Quiero saber vuestra opinión. Es que yo cuando escribo lo veo todo como una película en mi cabeza y la imagen de este capítulo me ha gustado.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **hola Effie querida 3 Te encantan mis frases por lo que veo jajajaja, y a mí me encantas tú. Si, Peeta y Annie y es doloroso, es que ella siempre hace de hermana o amiga de él pero yo he ido un paso hacia delante jajaajjaja. Finnick en realidad no es el novio de Katniss él quiere serlo pero nunca han formalizado la relación. Ya entenderás más a Peeta. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **yo también prefiero a Peeta jajajajaaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **si que está acariñado con Katniss créeme pero no es nada expresivo es un Peeta pared fría jajajaajaja. Katniss ya está enamorada en el próximo capítulo lo vas a ver.Y eso de que me aburres es una tontería ahora me enfado y no te ecribo nada más juummmmmmm!

-**kenigal, **me alegro de que te guste y espero tenerte aquí a menudo. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**-KoyukiBetts, **Si Peeta la defiende y más que la va a defender :D Va a tardar en hacerse de rogar Katniss es fuerteeeeee :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **jajajaja me alegro de que te guste y que sea tan goshgoawihgo para ti va a hacerse de rogar lo siento jajajajaj (Salto de alegría) Suerte con la Uni Kari Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**beatrice013, **me acabas de decir que mejoro capítulo a capítulo GRACIAS! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Gracias por tu review y halagos!

Y gracias a los demás que hacéis click en esta historia. Nos vemos mañana en **En Silencio **y el jueves aquí.

**POR UN REVIEW UN PINSAJO (REVIEWS ARRIBA) JAJAJAJAJA, ME REPITO XDD.**

Besacooos gente preciosaa mía!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disfrutad _

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Creo que es un buen capítulo para la pareja, una recompensa por haber tardado tanto.**

**Capítulo 6:**

La alarma del despertador sonó varias veces y Katniss estaba totalmente sumida en su sueño y no la escuchó, pero una persona que llevaba una hora en el sofá mirando como dormía decidió que era hora de despertarle.

-Kat… Cielo es hora de que abras esos ojos bonitos- Le dijo él con dulzura.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y sonrió al ver a quién tenía delante.

-Hola- Le dijo ella besándole la mejilla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he estado esperando un buen rato pero eres una dormilona, supongo que estarías cansada después de la función de anoche y como es tu día libre.

-Deberías de haberme despertado. – Le dijo ella mientras se dispuso para irse al baño.

Al entrar en el baño recogió la sonrisa forzada que traía en sus labios y se lavo la cara teniendo aún el recuerdo de la noche pasada con Peeta. Sus expertos dedos acariciando su piel, lo derretida que estaba ella ante aquel contacto. Su olor a hombre, su respiración entrecortada, esa proposición inadecuado que le había hecho, la cual por un momento estuvo a punto de aceptar. Pero sabía que si lo hacía ya sería demasiado tarde para ella, aunque ya estaba perdida por él.

Salió del baño y miró a Finnick que traía un ramo de rosas rojas, como siempre.

-Estás preciosa- Le dijo besando su mejilla.

Salieron de la residencia de las bailarinas y caminaron por el largo paseo cogidos de la mano. Finnick era un apuesto joven de 21 años, trabajador, agradable, bueno y rico. Katniss lo conocía de toda la vida, siempre habían sido 'novios' pero a su manera. Aunque ella estaba segura que por él no iba a sentir lo que sentía por Peeta nunca. Finnick fue la única persona que le dio cariño, siempre la habían tratado mal menos él…. Por eso mantenía esa extraña relación con él.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Claro- le contestó ella.

Se sentaron en un pequeño café desde donde se veía pasar a todas las parejas y personas que paseaban por la alameda.

Katniss se concentró en su cappuccino mientras Finnick leía el periódico. Él era así no podía estar media hora sin enterarse de algo elocuente… Katniss observó todo a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con la mirada de alguien que no deseaba…

Peeta estaba en frente de ella, con unas gafas de sol mirándola descaradamente. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Nunca salía de casa… Estaba solo… Katniss alejó la mirada.

-Finn, ¿Te apetece ir a pasear por la ciudad?

-Claro.- Pagó la cuenta y se fueron.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que se sentaron en un banco. Katniss observó todo a su alrededor y volvió a descubrir a Peeta un poco alejado de ellos. Esto era un juego para él pero a ella la estaba asustando y enfadando.

No lo pensó demasiado pero pensó que quizás enfadando a Peeta se marcharía, aunque no sabía si esto lo iba a enfadar lo hizo. Cogió la cara de Finnick y lo besó profundamente como nunca lo había hecho, intensificó el beso y Finnick le respondió.

-¿A qué …. Viene…. Esto?-Dijo él al separarse de ella.

-Te echaba de menos- le dijo ella abrazándolo, en cierta manera era verdad, a veces necesitaba abrazos y besos con cariño, y la única persona del mundo que se los daba era Finnick.

-Y yo a ti preciosa, mucho.- La beso de nuevo y ella se dejó llevar. Cuando se separaron miró a sus alrededores y descubrió que Peeta se había ido se rio para sus adentros.- Me tengo que ir a la estación preciosa.

-Claro te acompaño.

-No cariño, una señorita no puede volver sola a casa, yo te acompañaré.

Finnick la dejó en la residencia y se fue. Después de verlo irse Katniss no entró en la residencia caminó enfurecida hacia una casa oscura que bien conocía.

Timbró y Sae le abrió.

-Señorita Everdeen- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Está el señor?- Preguntó ella intentando ocultar su enfado.

-En su estudio acaba de llegar.

Subió las escaleras y sin tocar en su estudio enfurecido, Peeta la observó sin decir nada y una sonrisa torcida salió de su boca.

-¿A qué juegas?- Le dijo ella.

-Eso se lo debería de decir yo señorita, sabía que yo estaba allí y besó a su novio para darme celos- Ella se rio fuertemente.

-No me haga reír Mellark, lo besé porque es mi novio y lo echaba de menos.

-Pues yo pienso que usted a quien le hubiera gustado besar es a mí porque está enamorada de mí- No pude hablar. Se quedó callada escuchando solo su respiración. Era tan obvios sus sentimientos…

-Se equivoca- Le dijo tajantemente , él se levantó y se acercó a ella, cogió su mano y la acarició.

-Ve como no me equivoco fíjese en su piel desea mi contacto al igual que usted- Se rio traviesamente y Katniss se derritió pero tenía que ser fuerte.

-Suélteme- Alejó su mano pero él le agarró la cintura y la acercó a él, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros. Katniss se concentró para no caer pero no pudo reaccionar cuando él agarró su cabeza y junto sus labios.

La sensación del roce en sus labios la estaba llevando al cielo, se escapó un profundo gemido de su boca cuando Peeta le mordió el labio. Ella no lo pensó y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pintor. Él se dejó llevar completamente perdido, era adicto a ella, a su aroma y a su piel, a ella.

Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos Peeta comenzó a acariciar los brazos de la chica, al paso de su mano los pelos se erguían, llegó a sus pezones que sufrieron más de lo mismo, hasta que sus dedos se posaron en su intimidad totalmente húmeda. Introdujo un dedo en su intimidad y Katniss se arqueó, él sonrió contra su cuello besándolo. Introdujo un dedo más…

-Dios nena estás demasiado lista… Es hora de jugar.- Dijo él en su oído. Él la cogió, se sintió en una silla y ella dejó que Peeta se introdujera en ella, empezaron a moverse a compás.

Peeta no estaba en sus cabales, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte mientras se acostaba con alguien. Temía correrse ya mismo y también temía quedar como un impotente al hacerlo tan pronto.

Ella empezó a moverse más deprisa y Peeta supo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él llegó al clímax, allegó sus dedos al botón mágico de Katniss y con una embestida más ella también llegó.

-Dios nena….- dijo él recuperando el aliento. – Eres increíble.

Katniss empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no sabía muy bien lo que había sido, lo que le había hecho llegar a aquello. Él, era él, lo que le había distraído.

-¿Le apetece una ducha señorita Everdeen?- Ella lo miró, y él sonrió ante aquella mirada. Le acaricio el brazo- Venga me duchare con usted.

Katniss no dijo nada se dejó llevar al baño. Se metió debajo del agua, sus músculos agarrotados se estaban relajando completamente. Peeta se metió en el baño observando la cara de tranquilidad de la chica, que lo hizo sonreír, era una niña para él pero le atraía como nadie lo había hecho en su vida, ni Annie lo había calado tan hondo.

-Parece que no me necesita para estar relajada- Katniss le puso mala cara y él aprovechó cogerla desprevenida para besarla con furia, ella introdujo su lengua y saltó hacia él, la cogió.

En poco tiempo estaban los dos totalmente excitados.

-Nena te necesito.

-Hazlo- Le rogó ella.

Peeta la penetró y empezó a moverse, Katniss disfrutó de la sensación placentera y no se cortó con los gemidos y gritos. -Oh nena eres tan caliente…- Dijo él entre gemidos.

Katniss acercó su cadera su cadera más a él para que llegará más fondo.

-Oh dios Peeta- Dijo antes de llegar completamente a aquel fantástico orgasmo. Él llegó poco después y la cogió para sacarla de la ducha.

La secó.

-¿Estás cansada?- Katniss asintió.- Ven- La llevó a una habitación poco iluminada que supuso que era la de él- Duerme aquí hoy estás demasiado cansada si te dicen algo mañana avísame y les diré que estuvimos trabajando toda la noche- Ella asintió sin pensarlo y se acostó en la enorme cama con matas marrones.

Peeta le besó la frente y la abrazó, Katniss se perdió en sus brazos y en su perfecto aroma, se durmieron ambos.

CONTINUARÁ…..

No se quejen es un buen capítulo para ellos, bastante completito xDD. Bueno necesito saber si les gusta, esta historia no la voy a publicar tan a menudo porque aún no tengo capítulos avanzados y me cuesta mucho porque Peeta es complicado sobre todo por el camino que quiero llevar a ese personaje… No me matéis.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**-akatsuki84, **me alegro de que te guste y me encantaría verte más veces por aquí. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** si yo tampoco me hubiera resistido a Peeta aunque poco le duró jajajajaja, normal yo hubiera caído el primer día, es fuerte ella. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**meripermeable,** pues te tengo una mala noticia Meri en este fic Johanna es importante ya lo verás al final no será tan mala… El momento de pintarla lo saqué de Titanic aunque a mí manera claro jajajajaja. La verdad es que pongo ahí trampas como lo de los 6000 euros que dices tú para que caigáis y os sorprenda lo que es al final, espero hacerlo bien y que funcione xDDD. Yo también me tiraría encima de Peeta sin importarme nada como tú pero Katniss no quiere enamorarse, aunque ya lo está…con este capítulo he tardado porque esta historia aunque no lo parezca es complicada y quiero hacerlo bien no arruinarla por eso voy poquito a poco con ella. Finnick, I love you! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**yukikanda, **no es que me dé tu nombre risa es que como ya te dije cien mil millones de veces me hizo mucha ilusión volver a verte :D Bueno eso de que a Peeta , Kat le importa, es a su manera… Ya lo verás Peeta es muy muy COMPLICADO, Voy ahora mismo a leer ese fic , ahora cuando publique este :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **me alegro de que te haya gustado, y te vas a llevar una alegría por en esta historia todos los capis son intensos por el carácter de Peeta y Katniss, que chocan más que lo coches ( vaya metáfora más tonta xDD) Ya llegó tu escenita, dos, no son muy explícitas pero te llegan :D Effie, I love you TOO MUCH! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Caobacafe, **Yo también soy voluntaria para que Peeta me pinte y me haga lo que quiera…Pero…¡Qué le vamos a hacer! No somos Katniss xDD. Pues ya sabes no estalló el Big Bang pero bueno los sentimientos póstumos los verás más en el capi 7 que en este. Pues este Peeta es muy complicado ya te lo digo… Y tranquila yo también voy a estar Forever Alone. Para qué quieres un tiburón blanco? Quiero una explicación lógica que nos conocemos jajajajaa. Love you T. Gracias por tu review!

-**evicullenmellark7, **muchas gracias y me alegro de que te haya gustado, por lo visto eres otra admiradora de peeta, voy a hacerle un club xDD. Siento no haber actualizado antes… Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**beatrice013, **me alegro de que te guste (se sonroja) es un honor! He tardado un poquitín en actualizar pero pienso que este capítulo lo compensa xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Criis Alvarezz, **No te preocupees por la edad de katniss que tiene cumpleaños xDD (Te he dado una pistilla) Bueno a mí me gustan las sorpresas se nota jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isamellark9, **oye yo no me quiero burlar de ti, eres una de las lectoras más fieles y nunca me aburrirás, te lo vuelvo a decir, yo también soy bipolar no te preocupes xDD. Pues acertaste Katniss está enamorada pero Peeta no… Aunque no te voy a decir más, surprise… Ya sabes como soy JAJAJAJAJA.Y deja de indagar xDD Love you Isa! Gracias por tu review preciosa ¡!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia nos vemos mañana en **En Silencio** y si puedo el jueves aquí, pero no os lo aseguro…

**POR UN REVIEW UN MILLÓN DE BESOS, QUE SON SUFICIENTES, AUNQUE NO OS DIGO DE QUIEN XDDD.**

**Besaaaacos bailaaaaaaoras mías!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Noticia: **Esta historia solo la actualizaré los martes, lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tres fics y quiero escribirlo y hacerlo bien así que irá lentamente.

**Capítulo 7:**

Katniss abrió los ojos lentamente sin darse cuenta donde estaba realmente. Cuando observó la habitación en frente de ella empezó a darse cuenta donde se había metido. El dolor y la culpabilidad empezó a llenarla completamente.

Peeta en su estudio había aprovechado el sueño de ella para fotografiarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, ahora pintaba lo que veía en la fotografía. Y debía reconocerlo aquella imagen le estaba volviendo completamente loco, en parte se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado pero por otra parte se sentía terriblemente bien, cuando lo hizo con ella sintió algo que nunca había sentido, pero era una niña y él le veía los ojos inocentes y enamorados de Katniss y sabía que él no iba a poder darle nada. Annie lo había destrozado yéndose con aquel hombre y dejándolo casi sin vida, sabía que él no iba a poder volver a amar y apreciaba a aquella chica.

Katniss se vistió apresuradamente con su ropa y con mucha vergüenza tocó a la puerta en el estudio del pintor.

-Pasa Sae- Contestó él mientras cubría su retrato de la joven.

-Soy yo- Le contestó ella avergonzada.

-¡Ah hola señorita Everdeen!

-Buenos días.- Ella lo miró y por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de la noche anterior. Se ruborizó mientras él la miraba divertido por sus reacciones.- Me tengo que ir.

-Bien.

-Hoy no sé si vendré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- Porque le resultaba incómodo, esa era la verdadera respuesta de ella pero no la dijo.- Creo que debería practicar doble.

-Pues iré a verla al teatro.

-Como vea.

-Lo haré.

-Bien. Me voy- Y ella hizo el amago de salir pero él se encaminó hacia ella y en un impulso la cogió y la giró para quedar en frente de ella.

-¿Por qué no viene señorita la necesito?- Ella lo miró sorprendida mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

-De verdad yo…

-Lo entiendo mejor la dejo- Dijo él secamente y sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía Katniss se acercó a él y lo besó, pero no fue un beso como los que le daba a Finnick fue lento y con sentimiento, por lo menos de la parte de la chica.

-Me voy.

-No.- Le dijo él volviéndola a besar, era lo que apetecía, era una niña si pero una niña que provocaba cosas en su cuerpo que no sabía que tenía aún.

-Peeta…- Dijo ella separándose.- Tengo que irme.

-Bien, nos vemos en el teatro.

-De acuerdo.

Ella salió con una gran sonrisa de la casa que él la volviera a besar era importante y lo sabía, aunque viniendo de un hombre tan frío como él no tenía nada claro.

La chica llegó al teatro totalmente aturdida, sin saber muy qué hacer.

-¿Dónde te había metido Everdeen?- Le preguntó Johanna despectivamente.

-He estado toda la noche trabajando con el señor Mellark.

-¿Por la noche también?- Le preguntó atónito Haymitch.

-Solo fue esta, es que estamos con un retrato importante.

-Seguro que estabas follando con él- Dijo Johanna.

-Yo no necesito follar con él para que se fije en mí tengo talento, no como otras.- Le soltó Katniss.

-Vaya tienes una boca un poco sucia.

-Por lo que he escuchado la tuya está más manchada.

Haymitch incómodo en aquella situación decidió poner punto y final.

-Basta chicas, el señor Mellark solo quiso pintarlas para expresar el arte no para que se peleasen. Sois las mejores bailarinas en vuestra categoría y os necesitamos al cien por cien.

-Yo estoy al cien por cien.- Le dijo Johanna.

-Y yo.

-Bueno pues ya que estáis tan seguras haréis el tercer acto de la semana que viene las dos solas, trabajaréis juntas así que ya os podéis poner.

-Haymitch he trabajado en casi todos los teatros del mundo no puedes poner a bailar con una niña- Le gritó Johanna.

-Señorita Mason aquí tomo yo las decisiones no usted.

-Lo haré para demostrarte quién es la mejor en todo, sino pregúntaselo a Peeta- Tras decir aquello Johanna empezó a reírse, Katniss no se lo pensó agarró una carpeta y comenzó a golpearla sin cesar.

-Katniss para- Esa voz la chica la conocía perfectamente, era el hombre con el que había compartido cama la pasada noche.- Basta- Gritó él.

-Eres una zorra- Le dijo la joven sin importarle nada.

-Cuando quiero si, ¿Verdad Peeta?

-Lárgate Mason.

-Eso no me lo decías cuando estábamos en tu estudio- Katniss cogió la carpeta del suelo y se la lanzó a la cara. Peeta la volvió a agarrar y ella se rindió al cuerpo de él.

-Lárgate Mason… Te lo digo en serio.- Miró a Katniss- Y déjala en paz porque tendrás problemas.

-Eso ya lo veremos- Johanna se fue meciendo sus caderas para demostrar lo bien que sabía hacerlo.

Katniss se removió entre los brazos de Peeta pero este no la quería soltar, sentirla entre ellos le reconfortaba pero decidió que era hora de parar la situación que él mismo había acrecentado acostándose con la chica.

-Katniss debemos hablar.

-Tengo que ensayar.

-Por favor…

-Está bien, vayámonos a la sala de la publicidad- Peeta la miró asqueado y ella no pudo evitar reírse- Ahora mismo esos viejos verdes no están.

-Menos mal.- Suspiró él.

Llegaron a la sala de la publicidad que estaba completamente vacía. Peeta la miró de nuevo y sabía que lo que iba a decir le iba a causar dolor pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Katniss quiero decirte que lo que pasó anoche fue estupendo- Ella se sonrojó- Pero no creo que vaya volver a pasar- Frunció el ceño- Tú no me quieres y yo tampoco fue un desliz- Katniss contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirle y Peeta lo notó, se sentía fatal pero sabía que decirlo así directamente la alejaría de él, no era bueno ni para él ni para ella el estar juntos.- Así que dejémoslo como una diversión.

-Bien- Dijo ella manteniéndose fuerte- Está todo claro ahora me voy a ensayar- Se levantó.- Pero antes… Una cosa- Se acercó a él y lo besó, él se dejó llevar hasta tal punto de no encontrarse, ese beso lo estaba perdiendo completamente y sabía que eso significa que algún sentimiento por el medio tenía que haber pero no quería volver a sentirlos para que después Katniss desapareciese como Annie lo había hecho, además le haría daño a ella, él era un iceberg que no iba a derretirse nunca y lo sabía.

-Ahora me voy- Dijo la chica y él se quedó observando como se iba.

Había hecho lo mejor pero por un momento en el beso había sentido la despedida, no podía dejarlo necesitaba que siguiera siendo su musa, y la necesitaba porque tenía miedo de perderla….

Se levantó y golpeó el sillón en donde estaban sentados ellos dos.

-Annie por qué cojones me hiciste esto, no sé quién soy joder- Una lágrima comenzó a caer de sus ojos.- Yo no soy un hombre querible ni que pueda querer, eso es lo que soy.

Se levantó y se dirigió al teatro pero algo lo paró completamente al pasar por la cristalera de la entrada, un fuerte estruendo, como habían señalado la guerra estaba surgiendo en Inglaterra debido a la crisis en la que estaban metidos. Eran tiempos de decadencias y miedos los que le venían.

CONTINUARÁ.

Bueno poco tengo que decir más que vamos a entrar en período de guerra, confusiones, va a morir gente, va a desaparecer alguien importante en la historia, un personaje nuevo que va a dar que hablar… Y lo que os he adelantado tengo algunos capítulos escritos de más pero tengo que perfeccionarlos. Este capítulo no me gusta demasiado pero es como el punto y a parte. Lo siento pero estos días no soy yo como siempre porque comencé con las prácticas en la tele, trabajo algunos días en la cafetería, tengo que ir a clase y hacer los trabajos de clase…. Y estoy a tope pero pese a eso estoy aquí así que no me matéis ni me amenacéis por favor JAJAJAJAJA.

Por falta de tiempo no voy a poder responder a los reviews pero prometo hacerlo por PM el sábado ;)

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UNA PLAY STATION (IMAGINACIÓN ON) XDDD**

**Besacoooos bailaoooooras!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 8:**

Todos estaban en el teatro tranquilos sumidos en la danza que se estaba representando sobre el escenario.

-La guerra ha estallado- Gritó uno de los porteros en la entrada del recinto.

Todas las personas que estaban allí se miraron con miedo, Katniss miró por toda la sala buscando su mirada, dicen que cuando estás enamorado buscas a la persona que quieres cuando tienes un problema o sufrimiento, eso es lo que le estaba pasando a Katniss.

Salieron a la calle corriendo intentando refugiarse donde podían, las bombas estallaban cerca del teatro.

-Chicas todas a la residencia- Gritó Haymitch, las chicas le hicieron caso y corrieron lo más que pudieron. Pero Katniss tuvo un problema alguien la agarró, sintió su miedo crecer enormemente. Se giró y miró hacia unos ojos azules profundos. Ella se quitó de su agarre y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó él intentando agarrarla otra vez pero ella se apartó.

-A la residencia.

-No- Le dijo él.- Vienes conmigo.

-No- Se negó ella.

-Sí- Sin importarle nada la agarró y la posó sobre sus hombros.

-Suéltame- Gritó ella.

Salieron del callejón y Peeta corrió lo que pudo intentando no chocar con ninguna de las personas que corrían para librarse de las bombas que habían puesto en el centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar a en frente de la casa de Peeta se metieron en un coche diminuto.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó ella ya más tranquila.

-A Francia.

-¿Francia?

-Exacto.

Durante el viaje no salieron más palabras de ninguno de los dos. Llegaron a un pequeño puerto a las afueras de la ciudad y se montaron en un barco. Katniss se quedó dormida y Peeta aprovechó para sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla, necesitaba su contacto, y no sabía bien el porqué.

Cuando había visto y confirmado a través de las cristaleras lo que estaba pensando lo primero que pensó fue que tenía que huir de aquel lugar con Katniss, no la iba a dejar allí sin ninguna duda.

Katniss se removió entre sus brazos y se acercó más a él, este movimiento produjo un escalofrío profundo en él.

Llegaron a una pequeña ciudad de Francia situada junto al mar, se bajaron del barco, Katniss ya despierta.

-Vaya que bonito el lugar.

-Yo opino que usted si que es bonita señorita- Katniss se giró y se encontró con un chico bastante alto, con los ojos grises tristes y una profunda sonrisa hacia ella.

-Gracias- Ella se ruborizó, mientras Peeta observaba la escena algo en su interior se removió algo, había algo en aquello no le gustaba.

-Hola preciosa- Dijo Peeta acercándose a ella y besándola, Katniss se sorprendió y quiso apartarse pero no pudo le correspondió el beso. Ese beso era el beso más sentido por ambos, Katniss le estaba demostrando sus sentimientos con cada leve roce de sus labios, y por primera vez el pintor parecía estar demostrando algo también.

El chico los miraba con la boca abierta, Peeta se apartó de ella y recogió las pocas maletas que traía consigo.

-¿Besas a tu padre?- Katniss se rio ante aquella pregunta del chico.

-No es mi padre.

-¿Es tu novio?- Katniss miró a Peeta sonriendo, realmente no eran nada pero… ¿Qué le podía contestar?

-Sí, es mi novio.

-No es muy mayor para ti.

-Sí.- Se estaba empezando a incomodar ante tantas preguntas que le estaba lanzando el chico.

-Por cierto soy Gale.

-Yo Katniss.

-Encantado- Él cogió la delicada mano de la chica y se la besó, ella abrió sus ojos y Peeta los miró por un momento.

-Oye Kat- Se acercó a ellas y arrancó el agarre de Gale hacia la chica.- Nos vamos- Antes de girarse e irse miró a Gale como un tigre y se fue con Katniss entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a una gran casa rodeada por parcelas de bosque y jardín, Katniss esbozó una sonrisa enorme y Peeta la miró encantado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me recuerda a mí casa.

-¿Es así?

-No tan grande, pero parecida.

-Ya veo.

-Peeta no te entiendo- Se giró ella para mirarlo.

-¿Qué no me entiendes?

-Claro- Suspiró- Primero me dices que todo es un error y que deberíamos alejarnos…

-Yo no dije que nos deberíamos alejar dije que lo que pasó aquella noche no va a volver a pasar.

-¿Y por qué me besaste ahora?

-Por….- No tenía nada que responder porque ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Y ahora me traes a Francia contigo… ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-No tienes porque pensar nada.

-Me lo imaginaba….

Katniss se alejó y se adentró en la casa. Para Peeta esta iba a ser una prueba difícil esa casa era en la que había vivido con Annie y sabía que le iba a traer demasiados recuerdos entrar ahí pero era el único lugar en el que podían estar protegidos, ya que en Paris todo estaba algo revolucionado también.

Peeta se acercó a Katniss lentamente. Ella estaba al lado de la ventana observando el paisaje, era un momento ideal para coger un lienzo y pintar lo que estaba viendo, era una imagen realmente preciosa la luz brillando en el pelo castaño de la chica.

Él la abrazó por detrás y ella se tensó.

-¿Qué haces?

Él no le contestó solo fue depositando leves besos por su pelo y espalda.

-Peeta…- Dijo en un suspiro ella.

-No estés tensa Katniss, déjate llevar.

-No… No creo que sea bueno.

-Si lo será ahora estamos apartados de toda esa mierda.

-¿Te das cuenta de todo?- Le dijo ella girándose.- Antes de entrar me has vuelto a decir que es mejor que no se volviera a repetir lo de aquella noche y ahora estás intentando que suceda… ¿Quién te entiende?

-No pienses siente- Dijo él antes de cogerla y depositarla en su regazo y comenzar a besarle.

Si Peeta quería que Katniss lo sentirá lo estaba logrando, y bastante bien. La chica pasó sus diminutos brazos por el cuello de él y profundizó el beso enredando sus lenguas.

Peeta posó una mano en su clavícula y propició leves caricias deslizando así su camiseta, hizo lo mismo con su pantalón.

-Te quiero Peeta…- Katniss se arrepintió al momento de pronunciar esas palabras y se quedó estática, Peeta sonrió como nunca antes ella lo había visto.

-Ven aquí- Le dijo antes de volver a besarla….

….CONTINUARÁ….

Haaao! Ha comenzado la guerra no vienen cosas bonitas, quizás los siguientes capítulos sean de los más románticos que van a pasar Peeta y Katniss pero hay cosas tristes también, es una guerra y que se va a extender….. Bueno sé que el capítulo es corto ya tengo otro preparado que lo subiré la semana que viene si puedo, estoy pasando por un momento choff y me voy a retirar de aquí unos días para encontrarme así que perdonadme…

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**akatsuki84,** me alegro que te gustara el beso ahora vienen buenos momentos para Peeta y Katniss… Espero que la espera no haya sido muy grande, intentaré subir más a menudo :D Gracias por tu review perciosa!

-**torposoplo12,** por ahora aún no muere nadie JAJAJAJA. Me alegro que te guste a mí tú también me encantas 3 Te quiero. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Katherine Sonyllark** , me alegro que te haya gustado y espero saber que opinas de este capítulo :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

**-meripermeable,** lo siento por no contestar a tu review como te lo mereces pero estoy en una mala época por decirlo de algún modo y quiero subir rápido y… Bueno es igual… Solo decirte que no te fíes de Peeta… Ahora está bien pero pronto no… Bueno lo siento de verdad y te agradezco mucho tus reviews y tu apoyo continuo. Cuando esté bien te lo contestaré muy bien por PM como te mereces. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser,** me alegro que te guste Kari :D y gracias por estar ahí siempre y esperarme! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**minafan,** me alegro que estés ahí ahora mismo voy a La Heredera y a Dos Hombres Y Una Mujer :D Gracias por todo mina! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**hfgjgd, **ya escribo pero podías ahorrarte el insultito, gracias!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia! Intentaré subir entre hoy y mañana **En Silencio** y **Cinema Land.**

**Besaaaaaacoooos bailarinaaas!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

_Hoy en todo el fic recomiendo (Mientes- Camila)_

**Capítulo 9:**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había estallado la guerra. Katniss había recibido el mensaje de que el teatro y las bailarinas se habían trasladado a Paris así que ella se había movido a la gran ciudad y Peeta la había seguido.

-Bella dama- Le dijo el pintor agarrándola por la espalda, Katniss se sobresaltó y después se separó de él.

-Peeta no!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí en el teatro no.

-Como veas….

-Katniss al escenario- Gritó Haymitch.

-Ya voy.

Katniss se separó de Peeta y corrió hacia el escenario pero se chocó con un hombre por el camino.

-¡Vaya lo siento!- Le dijo él.

-NO pasa na…- Katniss lo miró y vio a Gale el chico con el que se había encontrado al llegar a Francia.

-¿Eres bailarina?

-Sí.

-Yo también.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, bueno acabo de empezar.

-Ya veo…

-Katniss hoy trabajarás con Gale.- Gritó Haymitch- A escena ambos.

Los chicos saltaron a escena y comenzaron a bailar el dúo programado para la función del sábado. Mientras tanto Peeta se tensó al ver a los dos juntos, notó toda la electricidad que surgía entre ellos, y se dio cuenta de repente que él no pintaba nada allí, se marchó.

Katniss salió de escena riéndose junto a Gale.

-No lo haces nada mal para ser tu primer día.

-Bueno llevo dos semanas ensayando la coreografía con Haymitch, sino no la sabría- Katniss se rió.

-Claro.- Posó su mirada en la sala y no encontró a Peeta, su risa se esfumo- Me tengo que ir.

-Si buscas a tu viejecito- Le dijo Johanna- Se fue porque estabas casi follando con este- Señaló a Gale- en el escenario.

-Cállate- Le gritó ella y se fue.

Salió a la calle desesperada ahora que todo parecía estar en su caudal no quería que nada lo estropease, estaba rompiendo la coraza de hielo de Peeta aunque le iba a costar bastante más.

Llegó a la casa que ambos compartían cerca de la zona del teatro. Subió las escaleras y entró en su estudio.

-Peeta….

-¿Qué quieres?- Le gritó.

-Solo… Yo solo quería saber que pasa….

-No pasa nada.

-Pues parece que pasa algo Peeta. ¿Por qué te has ido?

-Has bailado con él.

-Es parte del espectáculo cariño.

-Si tú lo dices…- Katniss sonrió y se acercó a él, esperó unos segundos para ver como reaccionaba pero él seguía con la mirada perdida y sentado en su silla sin hacerle caso. Katniss se sentó en su regazo y le besó la frente.

-Venga Peeta….

-ashgoashgrwjd.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada.

-Peeta….- Le dijo ella mientras le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, él soltó un bufido.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

La miró y puso sus manos en sus caderas, la acercó a él y comenzó a besarla.

-Eres tan putamente sexy- Le dijo él en un suspiro en su oreja, ese comentario encendió a Katniss.

…..x….

Gale seguía sentado en las escaleras racionalizando todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué te pasa nueva incorporación?- Le preguntó Johanna.

-¿Crees que le gusto?- Soltó él.

-¿De qué hablas..?- Lo miró y lo comprendió todo- ¿De Everdeen?- Se empezó a reír- Yo que tú no tendría esperanzas con esas chica está coladita por Mellark.

-¿Mellark?

-Sí, Peeta Mellark el pintor.

-¿Es pintor?- Johanna asintió y el soltó suspiro.- Estoy perdido.

-¿Qué tiene esa niña que os gusta a todos? Teniéndome a mí delante como puedes mirar a esa.

-Es preciosa.

-Sí ya lo sé, todo el mundo me lo dice.

-Me estoy refiriendo a Katniss.

-Bueno no es fea pero tampoco es para tanto…

-Sus ojos brillan, sus sonrisa es increíble, y su manera de moverse lentamente hace que no pueda quitar los ojos de ella. Sus suaves manos, y su piel, su olor….

-¡Oye para ya!

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes- Se rió ella- Mira quien viene por ahí….- Johanna señaló a la puerta del salón donde apareció Katniss sonriendo.

-Preciosa…- Dijo él con los ojos abiertos. Johanna rodó los ojos y le entregó una carta a Katniss.

-Es para ti descerebrada.

-Gracias- Le respondió ella secamente.

La moren abrió la carta lentamente y leyó apaciguadamente su contenido.

_Querida Katniss:  
_

_He sabido por unos amigos que estás en Paris en el teatro por el motivo de la guerra de Inglaterra, no sabía como mantener el contacto contigo y como la última vez fue tan especial deseaba volver a verte. El domingo 17 iré a Paris a verte._

_Te quiere._

_Finnick Odair._

Katniss empezó a ponerse nerviosa, se había olvidado de Finnick completamente… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Gale notó su nerviosismo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien Katniss?

-No mucho la verdad- Gale en un impulso la abrazó y ella se refugió entre sus brazos.

Peeta entró en la zona de ensayos acompañado con Johanna, que ya se habían reconciliado. Se paró en seco cuando vio la escena de Katniss y Gale.

-¡Suéltala!- Gritó. Katniss se tensó al oír la voz.

-Peeta- Corrió hacia él e intentó abrazarlo pero él rehuyó ese movimiento.

-No la vuelvas a tocar, ¿Me entendiste?- Dijo el pintor señalando al chico.

-Él solo intentaba ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte cómo Katniss?- Peeta se giró y Katniss pudo ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre de la rabia- Sobándote.

-Peeta no…

-Vete a casa-Le gritó él.

-Peeta por favor- Rogó ella.

-¡Lárgate Katniss!

Ella se marchó llorando mientras Peeta se acercó a él.

-No la toques, no quiero que te acerques a ella fuera de ese maldito escenario, ella es mía.

-No es un objeto, es una persona.

-Pues es mí persona, ¿Te queda clarito niñato?

-Haré lo que me dé la gana.

-Eso ya lo veremos….

El rubio salió de allí como el alma del diablo. Al parecer algo dentro de él no iba muy bien.

…..

Hello! Sé que me queréis matar por tardar tanto pero estoy a full y tengo examen el viernes y de todo…. He interrumpido un lemmmon xDD es que tengo planeado un capítulo de un lemmon enorme y por eso quise quitarlo en este capítulo. Este capítulo es un poco de transición y punto a parte, a partir de ahora van a salir los demonios de Peeta aunque no sabemos si Katniss estará dispuesta a soportarlos.

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Meri (meripermeable) porque sé lo merece, porque está mal y lo necesita, y porque me dá la gana! Te merecías un capítulo mejor pero… Ya sabes que no soy buena :D Te quiero Finnick 3**

A partir de ahora contestaré los reviews por PM.

Besaaaaaacooooooos bailaaaariiinaaas!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esto es para pedir disculpas pero voy a tardar en subir por culpa de que estoy a tope y mi cuerpo y mi mente me piden tiempo para sentarme y respirar en los tiempos libres que tengo porque a este ritmo no puedo seguir. Y no quiero escribir y subir capítulos chorras por subir… Quiero que valga la pena leerlos.**_

_**Hasta nuevo aviso no subo, y perdonadme pero necesito tiempo :D**_

_**Gracias por estar siempre ahí!**_

_**Love.**_

_**C.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Siento haber tardado tanto pero como sabréis estoy a tope de trabajo aún en vacaciones también, Audiovisuales es duro amigos ;) _

_Este capítulo esta dedicado para LastDayLight, que ayer me llamó la atención para que subiera especialmente este fic. Va por ti en especial, y por todas las que lo leéis, gracias os merecéis el mundo._

**Capítulo 10**

Katniss estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mirando los edificios de piedra que rodeaban el río. Su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Peeta.

De repente escuchó como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Se tensó mientras delineaba el borde de la silla con los dedos.

-Katniss.- Dijo Peeta con tono firme mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Hola- Respondió ella con un hilo de voz y sin darse la vuelta.

-Necesito pintar.

-Vale.

Ella tenía miedo del tono de su voz, sabía que dentro de Peeta había demasiadas cosas guardadas, y tenía miedo que se desataran y la consumieran a ella también.

-Vamos- La voz de él junto la fricción de sus dedos contra su brazo la despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿A dónde?

-Necesito pintarte.

Lo siguió hacia la habitación en silencio, con el miedo acumulado en la garganta.

-Siéntate dónde y cómo quieras- La miró- Pero desnuda.

Katniss se desnudó lentamente y con vergüenza. Sentía la energía negativa a su alrededor y no le gustaba la sensación.

Cuando terminó de desnudarse se sentó en una pequeña banqueta y lo miró.

La chispa de miedo en la mirada de Katniss no pasó desapercibida para él. Una idea surgió en su cabeza al mirar sus ojos, decidió intentar probarla.

Colocó el lienzo blanco en el caballete y con un leve roce de pincel comenzó a sombrear las delgadas líneas del cuerpo de ella.

Katniss mantuvo firme su postura, como siempre, en sus ojos aún se guardaba la chispa de miedo pero la comodidad y satisfacción que le daba ver a Peeta dibujando era lo que resplandecía en su mirada.

Peeta notó el cambio enseguida y en un alarde de poderío se levantó con el píncel en la mano y se dirigió a ella.

Dibujó sin rozarla las curvas de su cuerpo, imaginando que el lienzo era ella. Katniss cerró los ojos y sintió como si el pincel fueran sus manos, un extraño ardor recorrió su vientre, la obligó a abrir los ojos.

-Peeta…- Suspiró sin darse cuenta.

El lívido del pintor estaba demasiado crecido y no se iba a dejar vencer con un susurro suspirado.

Quería llegar a donde él pretendía, volverla loca, excitarla hasta que la dilatación de sus ojos los cubriera.

Quería recordarle que sólo él podía hacer eso….

Y después pintarla, así vulnerable y con deseo de él.

Quería sentir al ver la pintura ese deseo oculto medio muerto de sentirse amado, y sabía que eso sólo se lo podría proporcionar ella.

Se alejó de ella y se sentó de nuevo en su silla enfrente del lienzo blanco.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Su mirada dilatada le mostraba el deseo que su cuerpo sentía , la necesidad que se apoderaba de ella.

El pincel comenzó a volar en sus dedos, trazando rápidas líneas sombreadas sobre el lienzo.

La sonrisa pícara de Peeta hacía que el deseo en Katniss siguiera subiendo en cantidades desorbitadas. Él lo disfrutaba mientras ella anhelaba su contacto.

El lienzo mostraba a una Katniss dominada, en su mirada lo mostraba, una Luna la envolvía con su tenue luz haciendo que la belleza de su piel resaltase.

Peeta estaba metido de lleno en la pintura sin darse cuenta de que Katniss estaba a su lado mirándola.

-Es preciosa- Lo sorprendió la voz de la chica.

-Tú, eres preciosa.

Sin miedo, ella acarició su mejilla y fue bajando la mano saciando algo del deseo que la consumía. Peeta observaba con detenimiento sus pechos intentando grabarlos en la memoria. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Katniss tengo que ir a una reunión con el museo para una exposición, quédate aquí.

La sorpresa dominó la cara de ella.

-Está bien- Respondió.

Él se levantó y se fue, dejándola allí desnuda y confundida.

La rabia y el sentimiento de ser utilizada hizo amago en su humor, haciéndola enloquecer hasta tal punto de buscar desesperadamente uno de los secretos de Peeta mejor guardados.

Abrió los cajones de su mesilla de noche buscando con desesperación.

Entre las pinturas arrancadas de los libros encontró una foto de una chica rubia, joven y guapa.

Por detrás de la foto ponía:

``_La belleza de tu mirar me consume´´._

…

**CHAN CHAN CHAN. Si señores por fin he vuelto a esta historia que estaba media muerta, o completamente. Ahora de seguido subo Life After you y mañana le toca a En Silencio que también está muerta.**

**Bueno solo deciros que está llegando el final pero aún quedan unos capítulos, sé que este es cortito pero el próximo os va a gustar a las salidorras, es un capítulo lemmon completo de principio a fin.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo12), Clau ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí HutcherMuser) y a Flo (Flo_ Entdeckerin).**

**Contesto reviews por PM **

**Nos vemos en esta historia el jueves.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11:**

Su mano sostenía la foto inquieta.

¿Quién era aquella mujer?

Recorrió la habitación varias veces, nerviosa.

¿Una de sus musas?

¿Una de sus amantes?

No podía ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Aquel pie de página lo decía claramente era alguien importante.

Katniss estaba deseosa de aliviar sus curiosidad pero sabía que si se lo preguntaba a él no iba a averiguar nada porque no se lo diría.

Cogió su chaqueta y en un arranque de valentía desobedeció las órdenes de él yéndose al teatro.

Entró en el gran edificio buscando cual ladrón a su víctima por cada rincón, hasta que encontró su objetivo.

-¿Descerebrada?- Se sorprendió Johanna- Creía que a estas alturas el viejo ya te tendría presa- Se rió.

-No, como ves no me tiene presa.

-Si, eso está claro. Y ahora dime, ¿Qué haces en mi camerino?

-Busco respuestas.

-¿Respuestas?

-Sí- Sacó la foto y se la dio- ¿Quién es ella?

-Es Delly, prometida de Peeta y no sé si llegó a ser esposa.

-¿Esposa?

-Exactamente.

La furia de Katniss era tal que salió de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Volvió a casa y se sentó en la habitación dispuesta a atacar cuando Peeta volviera. La puerta se abrió y del otro lado apareció el pintor con su sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- La asaltó ella.

-¿El qué?- Se sorprendió él.

-Esto.

Katniss le dio la foto y en la cara de Peeta se mostraron emociones encontradas, sin expresar nada claro.

Fue cuando él la miró cuando ella se dio cuenta que había descubierto una de sus sombras, una de las razones por las cuales Peeta era como era.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- Espetó él.

-En tu mesita.

-¿Qué buscabas en mi mesita?

-No lo sé.

Peeta bufó desesperado, en eses momentos lo único que tenía ganas de hacer era ponerse a gritar como un loco.

-Pensé que no eras una fisgona.

-Y yo pensé que no eras un mentiroso.

-¡Yo no te he mentido!- Gritó él.

-Estás casado.

-No lo estoy, ¿Vale? Así que déjalo.

-¿Y ella?

-Fue alguien especial que ahora está muy muerta para mí.

La dureza de las palabras de Peeta la sorprendió y despertaron en ella sentimientos de ternura pero no se dejó ganar.

-Es mejor que me vaya, Peeta.

-Katniss va a estallar la guerra aquí también. Estarás más segura conmigo.

-¡No!- Protestó ella- Soy del Ballet y me quedaré con el Ballet.

-No seas terca…

-Lo soy.

Katniss se fue dando un portazo y dejó a Peeta sumido en su oscuridad con aquella foto en la mano.

El calendario marcaba que era día 14, sólo faltaban tres días para que Finnick Odair volviera a la ciudad, a reclamar lo que era suyo.

…

**HOLAHOLA COMPAÑEROS. Si, aquí estamos con este diminuto capítulo. Se acerca la recta final de la historia, sí pensé que iba a durar más pero no quiero empezar a liarla sin sentido. Quedan aún un par de capitulines pero deciros que todo lo que queda va a pasar del 14 al 17. Y después el epílogo, claro. Pero quedan aún un par de ellos así que Don't worry, be happy.**

**Sé que el capítulo pasado y este son cortos. Pero si empiezo en este capítulo con lo que va a pasar quedaría muy mal cortado en cualquiera de las partes por eso lo hice así. **

**¿Nadie se presenta voluntario para ir a acompañar a Peeta en su oscuridad? Porque sino voy yo (;**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Este capitulín va dedicado a la niña más dulce del mundo llamada Paula, que sé que le encanta esta historia, ya me lo ha dicho varias veces por twitter. Y que es una auténtica monado (físicamente y interiormente) y una gran que te guste Pauli (:_

**Capítulo 12:**

Los gritos agitados de todas las chicas inundaban el salón. Katniss no sabía que hacer, escuchaba a lo lejos las bombas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?- La agarró Johanna- ¿Quieres que te maten?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Susurró Katniss con miedo.

-Irnos todas a la residencia y permanecer juntas, ¡Vamos!- Empezaron a correr juntas- Vete por aquel camino a cada chica del Ballet que encuentres mándala a la residencia. Tenemos que estar juntas.- Se paró y le dio una palmada en el hombro- ¡Corre descerebrada!

Y así lo hizo, corrió como nunca lo había hecho, intentando juntar a todas las chicas del Ballet que veía para así poder salvar a cuantas más. Lo peor fue cuando en una esquina de una calle cerca de la residencia se encontró a un rostro conocido tirado en el suelo con una mano en el estómago.

Corrió hacia la persona e intentó levantarla pero ella sola no podía.

-Katniss déjame y huye…

-No Gale…

-¡Corre o te darán a ti también!

-Gale… - Una lágrima se cayó de su mejilla, no hacía mucho que lo conocía pero ver morir a una persona fuese o no fuese conocida le dolía, y mucho.

-Dile a Johanna que la noche de ayer para mí significó mucho.

No le preguntó solo asintió y le dio un besa en la mejilla.

-Sé feliz Katniss…- Murmuré él con cara de dolor.

Katniss lo posó con suavidad en el suelo y empezó a correr, las lágrimas salían con brusquedad de sus ojos.

Llegó a la residencia esquivando gente y sin mirar hacia ningún lado más que a la calle y a su destino.

-Descerebrada estás bien- La abrazó- Pensé que te había pasado algo.- Le miró la cara y frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Gale…

-¿Qué le pasa a Gale?

-Lo encontré herido y…- Se secó las lágrimas pero nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- no fui capaz de cargarlo y… Me fui porque él me dijo que me fuera…

-Hiciste bien….

-Me dijo también que te dijese que la noche de ayer para él fue especial…

Johanna no pude contenerse y empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Katniss no sabía bien qué hacer. Nunca había visto llorar a Johanna de aquella manera. La abrazó como pudo y susurró palabras tranquilizadoras.

-¡Chicas hay que subir'! Que a nadie se le ocurra bajar del último piso, ¿Entendido? No es tiempo para llorar señoritas, hay que ser fuertes.

Johanna corrió a las escaleras con las demás y yo fui andando lentamente.

-Katniss es mejor que te quedes aquí, Peeta va a venir a buscarte ahora mismo.- Le dijo Haymitch.

-No pienso irme con él, estoy con la compañía.

-Katniss, Peeta tiene dinero y puede llevarte a otra parte donde estarás a salvo, nosotros no podemos hacerlo. Vete con él.

-No lo haré.

-Chica estúpida.- Murmuró antes de subir las escaleras él también.

Ella se quedó parada en medio de la entrada, medio escondida vio como la gente corría por las calles, el miedo y la pólvora que había en el ambiente de aquella preciosa ciudad llamada Paris.

-¡Katniss!- Escuchó a Peeta, de pronto sintió un abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo.- Pensé que te había pasado algo….- Le besó la cara.- Tenemos que irnos.

-Peeta… Me voy a quedar con la compañía ya te lo he dicho.

-En ese caso yo me quedaré…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído…. Si tú quieres morir, moriré contigo al menos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Avisaré a la gente.- Salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás y volvió rápidamente.- Subamos arriba.

Las chicas se abrazaban unas a otras. El dolor, la sangre y el miedo se respiraba en el aire.

-Vi a Gale herido…- Le dijo Katniss a Peeta.- Y no pude hacer nada para ayudarle…

-No pasa nada… Es normal.

-No sé si es normal.- Empezó a sollozar la chica- Esto no es normal… Tanta muerte…

-¡Ven aquí!

El pintor la abrazó y aprovechó que ella se dejó para acariciarla y volver a sentir su olor sobre su piel.

-¡KATNISS!- Gritó Haymich- ¡Ven aquí!

La chica se levantó rápidamente seguida de Peeta. Se acercó al profesor y descubrió el cuerpo desvalido de Johanna. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente a su cara y se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Peeta.

-Bajó conmigo a por agua y tuvimos que salir. Un rebelde nos lanzó un cubo y le dio en la cabeza, después sin más…- La chica contuvo las lágrimas.- Le dispararon en la cabeza, yo pude protegerme pero ella no…

-No puede ser…- Katniss se arrodilló frente a Johanna y le cogió la mano.

Puede que al principio se llevará fatal con ella. Puede que nunca se llevaran bien, pero estaba siendo importante para toda esta gente, ella las mantenía y protegía a todas y ahora… La que intentaba salvar a todo el mundo estaba muerta….

¿Significaba el fin para todas?

….

**¡FELIZ 2013! Bueno aquí tenéis, ya ha estallado la Guerra aunque en este capítulo no se ve mucho, y aquí tenéis el misterio del personaje que iba a morir…. En el próximo capítulo habrá alguna sorpresita….**

**Decir que yo calculo que quedan alrededor de 4 capítulos, nada más.**

**Y también que ya tengo dos nuevas historias: OMG y Apocalipsis, de las dos tengo escritos el primer capítulo. Pero no las publicaré hasta terminar co fics al menos, 5 fics son suficientes.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	14. Chapter 14

Si queréis contactar conmigo me encontraréis en twitter: KaaatEverdeen

Ahora a disfrutar de la historia (:

**Capítulo 13:**

Las gotas de agua rozaban con suavidad los cristales de las ventanas de la residencia, Katniss no podía apartar su vista de ellas, el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte para exteriorizarlo. Quizás nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con Johanna Mason, pero esa mujer era muy fuerte y era la única que estaba ayudando a seguir adelante a las chicas. Y ahora no estaba.

Nadie de los que estaban allí sentados alrededor de un círculo de silencio podían creer lo que había pasado, el cadáver de Johanna reposaba dentro de una bolsa en la planta baja, no sabían que hacer con él.

Peeta de vez en cuando pasaba por el lado de Katniss e intentaba animarla, pero ella no reaccionaba, seguía mirando la lluvia caer sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera el sonido de las explosiones y los gritos terroríficos provenientes de la calle le provocaban alguna emoción.

Por la cabeza de ella solo pasaban imágenes y momentos con Johanna, le dolía profundamente no haber sido buena con ella porque a pesar de todas sus disputas aquella mujer no era mala, y la había ayudado cuando fue preciso.

-No es tu culpa Katniss, hicieras lo que hicieras podría pasarle a ella o a otra.- Susurraba Peeta en su oído de vez en cuando.

Pero Katniss no se movía, seguía allí parada sin mirarlo a él ni a nadie. Solo quería consumir su dolor y que este desapareciese, pero no estaba siendo capaz.

-Katniss por favor, vuelve a mí.- Peeta la abrazó y ella sintió un escalofrío bajar por su cuerpo.

-¡SOCOOORROOO!

Un grito desgarrador de una de las chicas hizo que la alarma en Katniss se activase y se levantase como alma que lleva el diablo. Corrió al lugar donde provenía la voz y lo que se encontró le produjo más dolor aún.

Una chica de unos quince años, estaba tirada en el suelo agarrando su costado y totalmente petrificada.

Las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salvarnos.- Susurró.- ¡Tenemos que hacerlo por Johanna y por ella!- Gritó- ¡Hay que luchar!

-No tenemos armas ni comida, no tenemos como salir de aquí.- Respondió una de las chicas.

-Hay que intentar hacerlo, si nos quedamos aquí todos acabaremos como ella.- Respondió otra.

El debate se abrió en el piso más alto de aquella residencia.

Un ruido inmenso hizo que todas las chicas se quedasen calladas. El ruido cada vez se acercaba más a ellas, hasta que Haymitch abrió la puerta y entró corriendo.

-Han entrado, están aquí.

Todo el mundo se puso a gritar y a correr cogiendo lo que podían, había que huir era la única salida.

Katniss buscó entre el gentío la mano fuerte de Peeta, le necesitaba, pero no lo encontraba.

-Aquí cariño.- Gritó él agarrándola.- Tú te vienes conmigo.

Ella asintió sin poder negarse, no era el momento de discutir, y aunque no quisiese su corazón le necesitaba.

Corrieron de la mano bajando por la salida de emergencia, por suerte no se encontraron con ninguno de la resistencia.

Al salir a la calle vieron un cuadro que parecía estar pintado por el mismísimo Van Gogh. Las calles estaban bañadas de sangre, cadáveres amontonados, niños y mujeres corriendo, hombres armados…

Katniss se quedó estática, aquello era demasiado para ella, se consideraba una persona fuerte pero estaba descubriendo que no era tan fuerte como le parecía. De repente una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

-Tengo que ir a por Johanna, le debo un entierro digno.

-Ni hablar, si entras ahí no saldrás, no lo permitiré.

-Por favor, se lo merece.

-No Katniss.

Peeta la cogió y la metió en su lujoso carruaje escoltado por montones de hombres.

Las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente por la cara de ella, había abandonado todo lo que tenía, a Haymitch y a las chicas. A saber cómo estaría el teatro….

Y todo por una guerra surgida de una estúpida discusión.

-No pienses Katniss, ahora solo tenemos que luchar por salvarnos.

-He abandonado a todos… Soy una cobarde.

-Cada uno luchar por su vida…

-No, no si perteneces a un grupo, aunque tú nunca lo vas a entender. Vives en soledad.

Aquellas palabras hirieron en lo más hondo de Peeta, fue en ese justo momento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer con ella y por ella.

…

**NO ME MATÉIS PORQUE EL CAPÍTULO SEA TAN ENANO, pero es que quería partir a la mitad para dejar la incógnita de Peeta y bueno… la otra parte del capítulo que descifra un poco como va a ser el final.**

**Quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo gente.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas: Lucía ( PeetaaMellark12, aquí lgandara), Claudia ( Marrrrvelous, aquí munloka), Lau ( Effius, aquí torposoplo), Kari ( Glimmerfrommuse, aquí Hutchermuser), T (Caobacafe, aquí caobacafe),Diana (monogotasdos, aquí monogotas2), Flo ( Flo_Entdeckerin)… Y todas las personas que me leéis.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	15. Chapter 15

Si queréis contactar conmigo me encontraréis en twitter: KatMellarkSHG (Es una cuenta de roll pero también la utilizo para esto).

**Música:** Carla Morrinson- Déjenme llorar

**Capítulo 14:**

Peeta se asomó por el carruaje y mandó que detuviesen la marcha. Se bajó y habló casi susurrando con uno de los hombres que trabajaban para él. Mientras tanto seguí parada en el asiento llorando y mirando la actitud del pintor.

-Katniss tú seguirás aquí, yo me voy.

-¿Qué?-Ella se bajó del carruaje y lo miró atónita.- ¿Cómo que te vas?

-Tú no me necesitas.

-No digas tonterías.

-Digo la verdad, deseo tu felicidad y tienes razón soy un animal solitario y no debo perturbarte… Y menos siendo tan joven como lo eres tú.

Katniss lo miró intentando transmitirle que lo necesitaba, aunque de su boca no salían las palabras acertadas para retenerlo a su lado. Él le sonrió y le besó la mano, cogió una pequeña maletita y se sentó al lado de un campo, desde aquel lugar aún se escuchaban los ruidos ensordecedores de los fusilamientos, gritos y dolor de la ciudad.

-Peeta ven.

-No Katniss, espero que seas feliz y deseo volver a verte.

-Peeta…

-Vete.

La chica subió de nuevo y sentó. No tuvo la valentía de agarrarlo y obligarlo a volver con ella porque sabía que en el fondo era lo mejor para ambos. Finnick volvía mañana a Paris. Cuando lo recordó hizo que parasen de nuevo el carruaje y corrió hacia donde aún estaba sentado Peeta.

-Me tengo que quedar en Paris.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana viene Finnick.

Peeta sintió como si una yaga atravesase su corazón de hielo, esa muchacha que lo había liberado de su frialdad le estaba devolviendo a su ser la razón por la que llegó a ser así.

-Entiendo….

-Por favor.

-Iré contigo.

-No hace falta.

-No me vale nada de eso.

Ambos caminaron hacia el carruaje y cogieron poco equipaje, lo básico e imprescindible, necesitarían bastantes fuerza y sigilo para entrar en aquella gran ciudad sin salir heridos.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- Preguntó Katniss mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Iremos a la residencia, seguro que al no encontrar a nadie se habrán ido.

Así lo hicieron, entraron con cuidado e intentando no sorprenderse por nada para no llamar la atención de los indigentes que se encontraban en el lugar. Katniss se sentó en una esquina y se abrazó las rodillas, Peeta se sentó a su lado sin saber bien qué hacer.

-Esto es demasiado surrealista.

-Lo surrealista es que sigamos aquí.

-Tengo que encontrar a Finnick.

Un nuevo dolor profundo atravesó el corazón antes de hielo del pintor hiriéndolo en lo más hondo.

-Entiendo… Es él, ¿Verdad?

Katniss giró la cara e intentó no llorar, quería guardar todas las emociones que tuviera dentro para mantenerlas con ella por si aquella guerra no acababa pronto.

-Sí, es él.

Se quedaron allí sentados sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto y en silencio, no había otro sentimiento más en ellos que ambos quisieran manifestar. Era el fin, y lo sabían, no había manera de hacer que aquello que ambos mantenían durara más tiempo. No había sido culpa de la guerra casi improvisada que había explotado, no era por Finnick ni por Gale, porque Johanna se hubiese ido… Simplemente las cosas no cuadraban entre ellos. Había sentimientos en ambos para luchar por ello, pero a veces en la vida hay que darse cuenta que aún que haya sentimientos no es suficiente para tirar para adelante. Hace falta algo más.

-Algo más…- Susurró Peeta.

Katniss giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es lo que te da Finnick, algo más.

Ella no sabía a que venía aquella pregunta, pero casi sin darse cuenta se encontró asintiendo.

-Sé feliz con él.

-Lo intentaré….

Peeta se levantó y la miró desde arriba.

-No creo que corras peligro aquí así que me voy. Todo esto ha sido….

-¿Increíble?

-Bastante sí. Espero que todo de vaya bien Katniss.

El pintor se agachó y le besó la frente.

-Te quiero.- Susurró él sobre su pelo.

Katniss no respondió, solo se dejó inundar de aquella sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta se encontró sola viendo como Peeta se alejaba.

-Peeta…- Susurró antes de echarse a llorar.

Se pasó la noche llorando. Aunque aquello le dolía demasiado sabía que era lo mejor que podía pasar entre ellos dos, no serían nunca compatibles y se pasarían la vida peleándose y eso no traería ningún beneficio alguno a ninguno de los dos.

La mañana llegó con alguna esperanza más para los que aún vivían en esa ciudad, la guerra ya se había acabado, aunque en las calles aún había demasiados cuerpos sin vida tirados y demasiada sangre corrida.

Katniss se levantó casi por inercia y se encaminó hacia la que antes era la plaza en donde siempre se encontraba con Finnick cuando eran más jóvenes. Esperó apoyada en el único muro que se mantenía en pie, ni siquiera tenía miedo de que viniera alguno de los rebeldes y la disparara, solo quería reencontrarse con Finnick y olvidarse de que había estado viva durante aquel tiempo.

-¿Katniss?

La silueta de Finnick bastante más delgado apareció ante ella.

-Finnnick.

La chica se colgó de su cuello y lloro lo que aún tenía dentro desde la pasada noche.

-¡Oh mi amor, estás viva!

-Sí….

La palabra amor le produjo un dolor extremo dentro de ella.

-Vámonos de aquí, a partir de ahora no voy a dejarte sola Katniss Everdeen estarás conmigo siempre.

-Siempre- Susurró ella con una sonrisa amarga.

….

**DRAMA DRAMA Y DRAMA. Hola me llamo Carla Drama García (: **

**Señoras y señores este es el último capítulo de este fic que tanto me comió la cabeza, no sabéis cuanto bufff….. Y que bueno tiene 81 reviews… No sé como me aguantáis xD.**

**Creo que en el epílogo os esperáis lo que va a pasar… Aunque ya se verá, me gusta dar sorpresas MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas, ya sabéis quienes sois.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


	16. Chapter 16

Si queréis contactar conmigo me encontraréis en twitter: KatMellarkSHG (Es una cuenta de roll pero también la utilizo para esto).

**Música:** James Blunt- 1973

**Epílogo:**

Katniss examinaba los cuadros con una tranquilidad extrema. Su vestido insinuaba el cuerpo de mujer que tenía, el anillo de su dedo mostraba el amor que le tenía su marido, Finnick Odair.

Peeta la examinaba desde la esquina, hacía ya doce años que no la veía y estaba aún más bella que la última vez que la dejó en aquella residencia. Los sentimientos por ella no había desaparecido pero sabía que estaba mejor con él por mucho que le doliese.

Katniss se movió para dirigirse al próximo cuadro cuando lo vio.

-¿Peeta?

-Katniss.- Sonrió él.- Me alegro de que hayas venido- se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

-Son cuadros sobre mí, tenía que venir, igual no me hacías tan guapa como lo soy.- Se rio devolviéndole el abrazo amistosamente.

-Me he quedado corto.

La conversación entre ellos fue corta, solo hablaron del hijo pequeño que tenía Katniss, de los cuadros y de la carrera de Peeta.

-Te echo de menos Kat.

La sonrisa se le borró de la cara a ella y un dolor extraño se concentró en su corazón.

-Peeta… Soy feliz con Finnick y…

-Lo sé, no pretendo que cambies lo que tienes.- Suspiró profundamente.- Solo quiero decirte que vas a ser la única que conserve mi corazón por siempre, no habrá otra.

-Peeta…

-Sé feliz.

Él se alejó después de abrazarla nuevamente.

-Siempre.

Katniss salió de la exposición con una sensación rara, pero por lo menos se había quitado la espina clavada después de ver como Peeta se alejaba la primera vez.

Ella era feliz con su familia y quería Finnick. Él seguiría amándola por siempre mientras el hielo lo consumía de nuevo, al menos con ese sentimiento podía plasmar lo que deseaba en sus cuadros.

…

**Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, sé que queríais que quedasen juntos pero yo creo que este debería de ser el final, por algo lo pongo.**

**Gracias a todos los que participasteis en esta historia:**

Yukikandavobifield, torposoplo12, shakty Mellark Everdeen, pansy-monikexx, munloka, minafan, Macarena, lgandara93, .9, hopemelody, charlotte8800, anairamellark18, Yaimaria, VanessaAlison, ValDR, The Last Mockingjay, Sondaly, NeeShiSun, NNNaaa20, Micro-stars, Melanie Black Potter, Mary Swift A, LucyWayland, Kurimu Shiroyuki, KoyukiBetts, Katherine Sonyllark, IlovePeetaMellark01908, FallingLove15, Ekishka, DanhLew, Cecyl2, Ayda Merodeadora, Entdeckerin, tributopotterico, narbig100, kenigal, beatrice013, angeldevenus, anairamellark18, amy black note, akatsuki84, XkanakoX, ValeQ96, Sondaly, SamFer20, Prim Granger, MarEverdeen, Lokita8399, believedreamtribute, HutcherMuser, FluoR0, Bea 29, Caobacafe, KoyukiBetts 9, Magic Tribute, jouch13, Guests, Lokita8399, .mellark7, Criis Alvarez, LucyWayland, vicky1997, hfgjgd, Katherine Sonyllark, Jo, PeetaLOVEEEEEEEE, luna mellark, Fan y punto, Liliumness y Red shoes.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS.**

**Como siempre esto va para ellas, ya sabéis quienes sois.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Love.**

**Carla, as Kat.**


End file.
